Blue Butterfly - Tome 1
by LYDream
Summary: C'est dans cette pièce sombre que je vous emmène, une salle de classe, ce ring où je suis toujours avachie de douleur. Là où les insultes et boulettes de papiers sont des adversaires puissants. Je ne peux plus faire face à cela, je ne peux plus que me laisser détruire par cette torture qu'est l'école. Je me battrais jusqu'au bout... Fanfiction Min YoonGi
1. Blue Butterfly

_I spread my wings to reach the blue sky._

Rêver de quelque chose est dur quand on ne trouve pas les moyens de le réaliser. Quand on laisse tomber notre cœur pour des paroles futiles... Quand on écoute ces mots plutôt que nous. Se faire du mal au fond de soi, sans vraiment le vouloir. Vouloir juste disparaître... Mais cette passion, cette force qu'on ne laisse plus paraître de l'extérieur par la phobie du jugement des autres.

Se battre jusqu'au bout pour que le rêve devienne un but et que ce but devienne une réussite.

La route vers vos rêves est difficile, et le labyrinthe de la vie l'est d'autant plus. Alors, pensez seulement : Continuer jusqu'à votre dernière course, votre dernier souffle, votre dernière ligne droite.


	2. Prologue

_I'm red, I'm green too and I think I'm yellow, or maybe I have no colors..._

Encore une nouvelle journée qui commence, pour elle, ce ne sont plus des jours...

Notre société actuelle a changé la vision du « ring ». Cette salle de classe, dans laquelle elle se trouve, est ce ring.

Ils lui enlèvent sa joie, son espoir et l'écrase comme une vulgaire chose sans importance. Elle commence à se dire que c'est probablement ce qu'elle est...

Elle ne peut pas étudier, la voix du professeur, elle n'est qu'un bruit sourd. Sur le tableau blanc, qu'elle perçoit comme le mal de sa jeunesse, elle ne voit que noir, qu'insultes et autres mensonges.

Elle attend que la sonnerie grince, celle-ci fait en quelque sorte son plaisir. A ce moment-là, elle peut enfin sortir de cette pièce, dont l'impression des murs qui se rapprochent, l'étouffe un peu plus...

Mais elle a beau sortir d'ici, ils sont toujours là, ses ennemis, les coups, les insultes... Ceci est la seule chose qu'elle observe à travers ses globes oculaires. Elle ne se reconnaît plus, **elle se dit être rouge, être bleue, elle se dit juste être différente.**

Elle passe sa vie dans le jugement et le mensonge, dans la trahison et le déni.

Allongée sur la table, recevant quelques objets percutant son crâne de temps à autres, des sifflements et d'autres insultes glissant jusqu'à son oreille. Elle ne peut plus rien faire.

Comme tous les jours elle les endure, serre les dents. L'école est devenue pour elle la définition même du mot « larmes », « prison ».


	3. Chapitre 1

_I don't know why I try to avoid you so much... Maybe because we're too similar and that's scared me._

Les couloirs sont longs, trop longs. Ils sont droits, trop droits.

Plus le temps passe, moins la brunette ne s'y reconnaît. La grille qui mène à notre maison, les autres qui la prennent comme une sorte de libération, elle pourrait penser comme cela aussi...

Elle a peur de se réveiller le matin, peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de prendre une énorme respiration pour dissiper sa panique et sa frustration. La lumière du jour, le monde extérieur, la rue et la maison voisine, cette partie-là, la met dans des états qui ne sont ni bien, ni mal. Elle ressent l'aventure et la découverte, l'observation et la réflexion mais surtout l'oppression et la panique, la trahison et le mal.

 **Rien n'est vraiment réconfortant.** On ne lui a jamais tendu la main, guidée vers la sagesse ou bien même la délinquance. Elle est partie seule, sans munitions, juste avec la solitude et ses passions pour lesquelles elle vit encore, dans un monde où tout le monde se perd.

La musique est un transport vers le rêve, elle la transporte dans un monde différent, dans celui de l'imaginaire, de la sécurité, de la liberté, aucunement similaire à celui dans lequel nous vivons. Dans ce petit monde, elle ne vit plus dans une réalité, mais seulement dans le pays qu'elle a créé de ses pensées ardentes de questions sur la vie, dont elle n'a aucune réponse, mais étrangement, il la rassure.

Finalement, la peur qui envenime sa conscience est la vie, les autres... Elle a peur de leurs jugements, de leurs paroles, de leurs actes.

Ses parents sont des gens froids et déprimés, avec qui l'échange maximum n'est que quelques mots si ce n'est zéro.

Il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas qu'ils le découvrent... Qu'ils découvrent ce qu'elle endure dans l'école de sa petite ville. Souvent la question de comment réagiraient-ils ou que diraient-ils traverse son esprit déjà trop chargé.

Tout ça à cause de sa mort... Il lui arrive parfois de s'arrêter, de reprendre son souffle et de penser à lui. Sur les moments où elle sent le besoin de prendre une pause, car elle en est consciente, respirer permet la vie, considérant sa vie trop lourde et difficile, elle respire encore plus par peur que l'oxygène lui manquerait. Elle n'a que peu de souvenirs, mais sait, qu'il était important pour elle.

Arrivée à son foyer, elle ne voit pas ses parents. L'escalier un peu trop vieux craque sous son poids, le bruit qu'il produit l'insupporte.

Sa chambre, juste en haut, première porte à droite, est d'intérieur si fade. Pour décrire quelques décors, Il y a quelques photos de son frère. Il aurait pu encore être ici, il ne reste que ses tendres et tristes images.

A chaque fois, quand elle redessine son visage, une phrase qu'elle a lu dans un livre qui lui tient à cœur, son préféré, revient. « Lorsqu'un homme trouve une chose qui lui est nécessaire, ce n'est pas au hasard qu'il le doit, mais a lui-même ».

Alors elle se dit, que peut être quelqu'un en voulait à son frère au point d'avoir souhaité sa mort. Au point qu'il lui en était nécessaire... **Si le hasard ne doit rien à personne alors...** Elle pleure à se dire qu'une personne aurait voulu la mort de son frère aîné qui était si jeune et n'avais rien fait de mal.

Souvent, elle oublie, ou plutôt saute ses repas. Elle sait que ce n'est pas bon mais son appétit dit non, son estomac se noue. Ses parents rentrent, quand ils sont là, elle ne veut en aucun cas sortir de sa chambre au risque de les voir.

Elle ne fait que se laver, se changer et s'enfouir dans les draps épais de son lit. Elle dort comme elle le peut, trop préoccupée par le lendemain.

Une fois que le soleil tape au milieu des rideaux, éclairant la pièce, elle installe sa routine matinale avant de prendre son sac et partir.

Elle ressent comme un refus quand son pied traverse la barrière entre son toit et l'autre monde qui la terrifie. **C'est un refus de vivre, un refus de continuer, un refus d'avancer.** Son cœur qui ne cesse jamais sa course à ce moment-là, sa gorge qui s'emmêle.

Le professeur arrive avec son visage morose, n'exprimant rien à part un air moue. Il ne voit rien de sa situation, ne fait rien.

Elle s'assoit tout le temps seule, sans voisin... Est-il mieux qu'elle en ait un ?

Elle attend la voix de l'enseignant, se demandant toujours si aujourd'hui, il dirait bonjour. Ces jours-ci, il n'a pas commencé par ses formules, ni ses théorèmes.

Il a agrippé un élève inconnu, son visage de marbre, sans vie, sa peau blanche cadavéreuse.

« Voici un nouvel élève, il vient de loin donc aidée le à s'adapter ».

Il y a quelques grandes secondes de silence. Toute la classe est impatiente qu'un mot sorte de sa bouche. Elle-même, elle se surprend à l'être aussi, crispée.

« Pourrais-tu te présenter ? » Rajoute le professeur.

Il n'exprime rien, même pas une sorte de désintérêt. Comment est-ce possible ? Il est si vide. Son regard l'attire, il est indescriptible, mort, fatigué...

"Yoongi, je m'appelle Yoongi. "

Même sa voix est grave, pâteuse, presque inexistante.

"Très bien Yoongi, va t'asseoir à coté de mademoiselle Axelle. "

Axelle, elle en oublie qui elle est, son prénom, son identité.

Exaspérée, elle ne veut pas qu'on la dérange plus, elle ne veut pas qu'il prenne cette place, pourquoi venait-il ici ? Le nouveau se dirige vers la chaise à gauche de la fille abattue, cette chaise est abîmée, elle l'avait échangée pendant la première semaine avec celle qu'elle utilise.

Elle se trouve étrange. Il l'intrigue avec son visage et ses pensées illisibles, il est différent, elle a le sentiment que lui aussi cette société ne lui convient pas... Elle aimerait le déchiffré... Elle pense qu'en comprenant la personne qu'il est, elle se comprendrait soi-même un peu plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lit malgré tout, dans le plus profond de ses yeux bruns, une passion qui l'anime, une lueur de peur, d'incompréhension.

Ses yeux typés asiatique, ses doubles paupières peu apparentes, sa peau de porcelaine, blanche, sans imperfection, sans doute aussi douce que du velours. Il porte de beaux vêtements, il a l'air de connaitre le monde de la mode, peut-être est-ce sa passion. Elle ne savait rien de lui...

Ce garçon a quelque chose de particulier. Des questions fusent dans son esprit et la tourmente. En tout cas, il ne fait probablement pas partie de sa catégorie.


	4. Chapitre 2

_I would have liked shed some tears so colorful to hide an intense rage._

Il ne réplique pas, il lui lance juste quelques coups d'œil ardents.

Son expression neutre, son visage qui n'exprime rien persiste. Sa peau est aussi blanche, on aurait dit un vampire, ajouté à ses mimiques inexistantes, on lit encore plus la mort sur son visage.

A vrai dire, Axelle s'interroge elle-même, le fait que son regard, son corps l'attire autant, la déstabilise. Pourquoi se sent elle comme plongée dans son esprit compliqué. Aucun mot ne traverse la barrière de ses lèvres.

" Arrête de me regarder, tu me dérange. " Dit-il soudainement d'une voix plate.

Un autre garçon, juste derrière, c'est mis à rire comme un idiot, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas éveiller le professeur. Il commence à taper dans la cheville de la victime avec ses grosses baskets usées, elle essaye de ne plus y penser, **d'oublier.**

Son regard affolé se dirige vers la grande vitre de la classe, elle regarde le ciel bleu. Au moins, lui, il est incapable de rire d'elle. Quoique peut-être, s'il pouvait, elle le verrait bien se moquer aussi, même lui, le ciel bleu. Elle regarde souvent par cette fenêtre, quand elle garde une certaine attention sur le paysage qui s'y trouve, elle se surprend vouloir passer sa main à travers, comme si la glace n'existait pas, comme pour sentir la liberté, la douceur du vent. **S'échapper.**

Seulement impatiente que la cloche résonne, sous les coups incessants de son « voisin » de la rangée arrière, elle s'échappe donc.

Elle l'entend enfin, elle est la première à sortir. Les gens déambulent dans les couloirs, l'ambiance des intercours est bien là. Pourtant, les couloirs lui paraissent bien calmes aujourd'hui.

Aussitôt passée la porte des toilettes, elle accoure vers les robinets. L'eau fraiche se répand le long du lavabo. Prenant dans le creux de ses mains le liquide froid, quelques gouttes perlent sur ses doigts fins et finissent par s'écraser de nouveau. L'image de ses paumes qui se vident de son eau à une vitesse folle est comme une sorte de sablier.

Elle colle ses mains à son visage. Les gouttes qui coulent sur ses joues, elles ressemblent à des larmes...

En s'observant dans la glace, elle a du mal à admettre que le visage qu'y s'y reflète est bien le siens. Pourtant, cela ne peut être autre qu'elle. Mais au fond, elle ne sait si psychologiquement parlant, ce visage qui s'y décalque est réellement ce qu'elle est.

La douleur de ses chevilles abîmées la réveille. Pour vérifier, elle enlève une de ses chaussures et la couche de chaussettes. A la vue de ses plaies, elle se sent mal à l'aise. Elle remet en place ses godasses râper, la boule au ventre.

Ses pauvres chaussettes elle-même sont légèrement tachées de sang. Elles se frottent contre les égratignures, ceci est désagréable, vous l'imaginez. Elle se voit déjà marcher de façon ridicule devant tous ses ennemies.

Trouvant l'odeur des toilettes de son lycée nauséabonde, elle s'empresse d'en sortir. Elle saisit la poignée mais dans un coup violent, la porte se retourne vers elle. Une personne, de l'autre côté, l'a ouverte en même temps.

Le coup résonne dans tout son crâne, il l'envoi à terre. Axelle n'eut l'opportunité d'apercevoir qui que ce soit, mais ce rire puissant, elle le reconnait si facilement.

Le pied de son agresseur se précipite vers sa main. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire entendre un discret cri de douleur.

« Alors on drague la petite Axelle ? ». Lance-t-elle entre deux rires.

Elle vient à peine d'effacer cela de sa mémoire... Elle essaye encore d'oublier la douleur du talon de son adversaire, mais en vain. **Elle passe son temps à essayer d'oublier.** Oublier la douleur, le passé...

Alyson la fait souffrir depuis 1 an, elles sont dans la même classe depuis le début. Comme une impression qu'elle la poursuit s'était établie.

" C'est qu'il t'a bien amoché ce Léo. « Rit-elle en apercevant le sang de ses chaussettes.

Son timbre diabolique l'irrite et l'angoisse. Alyson, pour son simple plaisir, renforce l'appui sur la main d'Axelle. Sentant les talons aiguilles de la plus forte s'enfoncer un peu plus. Elle mord la lèvre de toute ses forces, elle ne pouvait exprimer sa douleur.

Enfouie au plus profond d'elle, sa voix crie aux secours. Elle entend cette pauvre voix tremblante au milieu de ses pensées appeler à l'aide et supplier sans arrêt.

Alyson part. Au dernier tintement de soulier, Axelle n'ose même pas se tourner vers la glace.

Elle sort avec les mains fébriles de pousser la porte. Elle s'arrête après avoir franchie cette épreuve, regardant droit devant elle, des visions reviennent. Des larmes coulent doucement sur le long de ses joues rougies.

Le nouveau, dont le prénom lui a échappée, sort des toilettes homme juste en face. Ses mains dans les poches de son manteau gris, un air décontracté.

 **Un papillon bleu fait une brusque apparition.** Il vole tout près de lui. En le voyant, rien de plus beau, de plus étrange ne pouvait exister se dit-elle. Un tel animal, d'une couleur si vive, ne peut-être qu'un rêve.

Pourtant, sûre d'elle, elle affirme avec certitude qu'il est réel. Elle l'observe avant qu'il ne se cache derrière le dos du « cadavre ».

Celui-ci la remarque enfin. Il se met à la fixer quelques instants, lui transmettant toute sa passion et sa haine, l'attirant des yeux. Après un battement de cil, il part, n'adressant à la jeune fille même pas un signe. Les mains siégeant toujours dans ses poches, le sac sur ses deux épaules, il déguerpit.

Le réflexe d'Axelle est de furtivement vérifier si la présence du papillon, mais elle a beau scruter toute la pièce, elle ne trouve pas l'ombre d'une petite lueur bleue. Elle se dirige vers l'asiatique déjà loin et observe son dos, ses pas qui s'éloignent encore et encore.

Elle retourne en cour, elle voit le nouveau s'asseoir encore une fois à côté d'elle. Elle réalise qu'il sera toujours ici, elle est seule... Elle baisse la tête vers les graffitis de la table boisée, honteuse, évitant de croisée ses yeux envoûtants.

Ses notes en chutes n'arrangent rien, beaucoup trop de question pourrissent son esprit pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Les professeurs ne l'interrogent que rarement et il en est mieux ainsi.

L'école se finit. Les élèves se regroupent vers la sortie. La pluie commence à tomber, elle se poste devant la grille, pour ne pas perdre son temps à se mouiller, même si elle ne déteste point les averses.

Elle commence à s'élancer vers la sortie avant qu'un pied ne lui barre sa route. Prenant le temps de réaliser la situation, « le mort » marche devant et l'ignore. Il lui a fait un stupide croche-patte. Voyant ses larges épaules bouger, le voyant rire, elle conclue que lui-même, est fier de son acte inexpliqué.

Mais dans le véritable for intérieur de celui-ci, il ne le veut pas, il veut juste s'intégrer à cette stupide société où il ne trouve pas sa place.

C'est la dernière chose qu'elle veut...


	5. Chapitre 3

_I used to have the dreadful feeling to conceal our sun. I saw your heart get colder, while I was stupid to believe that I had nothing to do with it._

YoonGi est partit depuis longtemps. Il ne sait pas s'il éprouve du regret ou non, **il a l'impression d'être contrôlé par des mots** , des pensées et des actes qui ne sont pas les siens.

Axelle n'a à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir ses épaules rieuses. Les autres l'ignorent, certains l'observent, parfois même, elle lit de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Ils ne sont que de simples spectateurs, mais ils ne sont, en aucun cas, différents des coupables. Cette société regorge de ces spectateurs, nous le sommes tout. **Nous sommes tous des perdant perdus.**

Axelle se lève et entame la route vers chez elle, recoloré par la boue. La route lui parait si longue, la pluie s'accentue. Elle ne se précipite pas, au contraire, elle s'arrête quelques instants.

Elle aime la pluie et ne se préoccupe pas de l'état dans lequel elle sera, elle préfère les larmes du ciel à son toit. Elle laisse tomber son crâne en arrière pour regarder les nuages épais et gris. Elle cherche juste à savoir si elle trouve l'étalée, normalement bleue, mieux ainsi ou bien recouverte de ces nuages cachant sa beauté.

Elle verse quelques perles salées, se mélangeant avec les perles douces. Le ciel l'a toujours fascinée. Elle le dit représenter le cœur des gens. Le cœur découvert de ses nuages, au crépuscule fanant les rêves, la nuit abandonnant ces rêves, ce qui remplace notre cœur à découvert petit à petit par la masse grise qu'elle voit à présent.

Et un jour, le cœur revient, cela prend plus ou moins de temps mais un jour, à force de prier, il revient. Axelle, supplie chaque jour pour qu'il revienne... Elle se trouve anormal, sa vie, elle-même, elle se soucie toujours du lendemain et de ses actes.

Elle demande à son cœur de revenir une énième fois avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle veut juste une vie banale et de l'espoir, **avoir des rêves.**

« L'oiseau cherche à se dégager de l'œuf. L'œuf est le monde. Celui qui veut naître doit détruire un monde. L'oiseau prend son vol vers Dieu. Ce dieu se nomme Abraxas. », Elle n'a pas le sentiment que l'oiseau s'envole.

Elle arrive devant sa maison, elle déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre le plus lentement possible. La crainte de tomber sur ses parents s'envenime et son instinct voit juste. Sa mère, assise sur le divan du salon, la regarde d'un air hautain et agacé.

« Où es-tu allée pour être dans cette tenue ? » S'exclame-t-elle.

Axelle ne trouve rien de plus que de rester immobile. Elle devient, face à celle qui l'a mis au monde, paralysée. Elle ne sait quoi répondre.

La pluie dehors a cessée, les perles d'eau qui glisse sur les vitres, se confondant avec les phares des voitures passantes. Elle sait que cela se graverait dans sa mémoire.

« Alors, j'attends ! De toute façon qui aimerait avoir à faire avec une muette et peureuse comme toi. » Crie sa mère.

Ce dont elle parle, Axelle ne veux rien savoir. Elle n'a pas apprécié ses propos injustes et cruels, elle ne le supporte plus et repart précipitamment vers l'extérieur. Sans prendre la peine de s'être changée, elle parcoure les rues.

Elle se dit juste faire une simple crise d'adolescence afin de se persuader d'aller se ment à elle-même, essayant de s'adapter, elle pense que cela est bien de son âge et ça l'est.

Elle accoure vers l'endroit de son inspiration, de la tranquillité, de sa réflexion... Là-bas, l'air du vent est calme et supportable, il n'y a personne pour la déranger.

Elle ne tarde pas à s'affaler sur l'herbe à son arrivée. Ses écouteurs déroulés, prenant place dans ses oreilles. Elle choisit une chanson particulière, qui a le don de la transporter vers des univers inconnus.

Quand cette musique démarre, elle se dit vouloir faire cela aussi, procurer autant d'émotions et de sensations différentes dans quelque chose de si petit et pourtant important. C'est une communication, une parole, un résonnement à travers une chose qui vous passionne, la seule chose avec laquelle vous pouvez vous exprimer.

Sans la musique, Axelle ne serait plus de ce monde... Le chant, la danse, l'écriture, c'est ce pourquoi elle respire. Elle n'est pas la fille prisonnière de sa bulle et du jugement, qui a peur des autres, elle se sent plus libéré juste par le biais de son imagination.

Elle ferme les yeux, dans le noir, sous ses paupières elle aperçoit une fois de plus le papillon bleu. Il volette dans son champ de vision, elle ne trouve toujours pas pourquoi il est là ou ce qu'il signifie.

Le lit de feuilles mortes fragiles craquelle à chacun de ses petits mouvements. Elle prend plaisir à écouter sa musique, à sentir l'air frais sur sa peau, à contempler ce petit papillon.

Son plaisir disparaît brusquement emportant avec la petite bête qui se baladait sous ses yeux clos lorsqu'une présence humaine s'approche. Elle ne cherche pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle sent un doux et simple geste décaler une mèche tombant sur son visage pour la placer derrière son oreille.

Cette main est chaude, les contacts physiques la dérangent habituellement mais celui-là est doux et chaleureux. Elle ne veut pas s'en séparer. Étrangement, elle trouve que cette aura n'émane pas de mal ou de violence comme elle en a l'habitude.

Elle se réveille à contre cœur. Ses prunelles s'ouvrent vers la nature mourante de l'automne. Un visage se dessine doucement devant elle avant de reconnaître un garçon. Il tente de la décrypter dans la pénombre, comme si, il tentait d'éclaircir l'obscurité de la nuit pour mieux la voir.

Axelle essaye d'entrevoir qui se cache sous ces airs gentils. Elle ondule ses cils afin de conclure ses derniers traits, comme une peinture, elle se voit peindre son portrait étape par étape. Elle finit son coup de pinceau final, hallucinée.

Elle décolle son épaule de l'herbe fraîche brusquement, prise de peur. Sa gorge s'assèche, se noue, son souffle s'accélère.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Ose-t-elle lâcher, en déglutissant.

« Rien, je t'ai juste vu par terre, je te croyais morte, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. » Répond YoonGi toujours aussi froid.

Son prénom ne revient toujours pas à Axelle, il est trop dur et unique pour elle. Il a cette capacité de ne jamais être inquiet, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle décrit chez lui. Mais YoonGi, sous son expression et ses paroles froides, cache aussi des angoisses et beaucoup plus qu'on ne le croit.

Il se justifie de tous les arguments possibles, ses enchaînements de mots se font plus rapides.

Il se redresse, les jambes droites. Gêné de la situation, se sentant déstabilisé, il commence à fuir à pas de loup. Axelle, après cette aventure, le sent toujours plus étrange. Prise d'une impulsion, elle se met à courir la courte distance qui les sépare.

« Attend un peu. »

Son cœur s'accélère à l'entente de ses paroles incontrôlées.

YoonGi s'arrête sans même se tourner vers elle, Il tarde à continuer sa route.

 **« Que t'ont-ils dit sur moi ? »** Demande-t-elle d'une voix basse et timide.

Il s'éternise encore, il ne bouge plus, à peine s'il respire. Une tension nait doucement. C'est un miracle, elle se sent comme coincée entre deux mondes parallèles.


	6. Chapitre 4

_I 'm totally shattered, but, I think you're in fragments too. Maybe we just destroy each others... Can we put this pieces back together ? I'm afraid to become myself, why ? I'm afraid to be lonely. I need you, otherwise, how can I be fix. After all, you need to be fix too._

Axelle identifie une fois de plus les épaules et les cheveux brillants de YoonGi. Elle ressent cette atmosphère pesante, Il n'a pas bougé. Il ne s'est pas retourné, il n'a rien dit, elle le trouve indescriptible.

Il lâche enfin un lourd soupir, preuve qu'il vit encore.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils disent sur toi, non ? Tu les entends tous les jours. »

Évidemment qu'elle sait... Elle se trouve ridicule. YoonGi a eu le don de l'exaspérer mais aussi de la raisonner. Cet homme est étrange, Axelle lui trouve une certaine attirance et un certain mystère.

Elle se retrouve tiraillée entre deux sentiments opposés. A l'entendre, elle aimerait fuir mais une force l'en empêche, se disant qu'un événement, quelque chose surviendrait.

Elle lutte et repart dans le sens arrière. Son cœur bat, l'impression d'une tension, de vide, de peur s'évade. A pas de course, elle fuit encore.

 **« Tu es tout aussi indescriptible. »** Lâche-t-il.

Axelle s'est stoppée, se tournant à peine vers lui. Quand elle croise ses yeux, à lui, s'en détacher est devenue impossible. Il a comme lu dans ses pensées. « Je ne suis pas indescriptible ! », **« Je ne suis pas différente ! »** , Se dit Axelle. Puis, c'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle se rend compte de son ignorance. Elle ne veut pas être différente mais ne veux pas être un clone conforme à cette société non plus. Elle voulait être différente, **mais être différente est si effrayant.**

Pendant qu'elle réfléchit, il disparaît. Le soleil est couché. Il reviendra...Il reviendra demain pour un nouveau jour, mais dans son cœur reviendra-t-il un jour ?

Elle est de retour devant sa porte. Encore au pied de celle-ci, elle entend des cris. Elle imagine que cela vient d'une des maisons voisines et n'y fait pas attention.

Elle entre... Les lumières sont éteintes, l'intérieur donne l'impression d'un gouffre sans fin. « Je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais en ressortir un jour. », Pense-t-elle.

Elle grimpe jusqu'à sa chambre et les cris persistent, ils sont plus proches. Il ne faut que peu de temps pour qu'Axelle se rende compte qu'ils proviennent de la chambre de ses parents. Elle entend des mots horribles, des insultes de toutes sortes.

Elle pénètre dans son espace en essayant de les ignorer. Elle cogite à propos du nouveau, à propos de ses actes, de ses dires. Il lui a fait un croche patte, il l'a retrouvé, il lui a parlé. Elle imagine toutes les pires crasses qu'on ait pu lui dire sur elle.

Elle se jette sur son lit double, le dos du matelas est dur, les ressors s'engouffrent dans sa colonne vertébrale, elle est habituée.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne fait que se changer et se recouvrir des draps. Malgré les cris d'en face, elle tente d'imaginer un beau paysage paisible, environ 1 heure après, elle s'est endormie.

Le nouveau soleil traverse les fenêtres, les rayons font apparaître les légères poussières voletant au travers de la pièce. Axelle relève la couette et pose ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle quitte la pièce. Elle ne mange toujours pas le matin.

Il lui reste du temps, elle remonte dans sa chambre, elle s'assoie en tailleur sur son lit et observe les paillettes entre les rayons du soleil.

Elle doit filer, au seuil de la porte, elle passe un pied en dehors et ses membres tremblent. **« Dois-je y aller ? Devrais-je tout endurer ?»**.

Son heure de libre est tombé à temps, elle part vers la seule salle qu'elle apprécie dans ce lycée, il n'y a étrangement jamais personne.

Elle entre dans cette fameuse salle, toujours personne en vue. Il lui arrive de danser parfois, même souvent. Mais aujourd'hui, le piano au coin de la pièce l'attire plus qu'autre chose. Elle accoure vers celui-ci, slalomant entre les autres instruments.

Étant plus jeune, elle a pris des cours de piano, elle a gardé les bases et apprend toujours à jouer quelques musiques. S'accompagner au piano quand elle chante, c'est ce qu'elle préfère. Le don musical coule dans ses veines, elle vit avec.

Elle commence à jouer, ses fins doigts glissent sur les touches blanches et noires. Elles forment une mélodie qui se construit d'accords en accords, alors elle ferme les yeux. Elle écoute les notes résonner dans ses oreilles, son crâne. Elle s'énerve sur les touches, elle s'énerve à rester victime, être conforme, être seule. Et des gouttes se mettent à tomber sur le clavier.

Ses bras glissent lentement le long de l'instrument et son front tombe violemment sur les touches, émettant un bruit sourd. Elle ne sait même plus qui elle est, qui pourrait la comprendre. Elle a peur d'elle-même, qui pourrait l'approcher. **Elle a peur de la vie, qui pourrait l'aider...**

Elle se relève, prend ses affaires pour rejoindre sa salle.

Elle arrive, s'adosse contre le mur à droite de la porte, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Les autres élèves inondent le couloir et attendent le professeur. YoonGi s'approche aussi, il marche avec d'autres élèves.

Il ne parle pas et a le regard confus pendant que les autres échangent leurs potins du jour. Axelle se demande sans cesse à quoi il peut bien réfléchir. Il n'a pas l'aire sociable, il préfère se soucier de sa vie. Dans quel sens va-t-elle, s'il est bon de faire ceci ou cela. Ses questions hantent Axelle mais elle sait pertinemment que, pour l'instant, sa vie ne va pas dans le bon sens.


	7. Chapitre 5

_You say that you see life in pink, or maybe you see it in black now. However, mine don't have any colors._

Elle rentre dans la salle de classe, part à sa place à côté du nouveau, elle devrait se souvenir de son prénom un jour.

Elle pose sa joue contre la paume de sa main et tourne la tête du côté opposé à son voisin afin d'éviter son regard profond. Pendant cette heure elle pense, elle écrit...

Réfléchir l'aide à constater beaucoup de choses. Ne dit-on pas que nous évoluons de nos victoires mais aussi beaucoup de nos erreurs et moments difficiles ? Parfois, elle se demande si cela est vrai, **alors quand la peur d'oublier lui monte à la tête, elle écrit.**

Il lui arrive d'écrire des pages entières sur ses réflexions, afin de se relâcher et de ne s'en rappeler à jamais, dans les pires ou meilleurs moments.

Elle se redresse légèrement et pose son avant-bras gauche sur la table. Ainsi, elle encadre la feuille et dépose le stylo sur le papier quadrillé.

L'heure passe vite, le temps passe si vite quand on écrit. Elle remplit sa page doucement. Elle termine sa phrase et range ses affaires.

Elle sort, son sac sur une épaule, la copie encore dans la main. Elle marche jusqu'à son prochain cours avant la pause déjeuné. Elle lit, remplit sa feuille. Elle repense à tout ce qui a pu arriver et lâche des larmes...Elle ne peut empêcher les hoquets de ses pleurs suivre.

Elle prend sa gorge entre le bout de ses doigts, pendant que l'autre main sèche quelques gouttelettes qui coulent. Les élèves aux alentours ne réagissent pas, il n'y a que YoonGi qui l'observe. Il scrute le flot surgir des ses yeux rouges, son visage abattu, sa gorge, ses cheveux qui tombent en cascade sur la table de bois.

Axelle l'a remarquée, seulement, elle n'ose plus l'affronter encore une fois. Puis YoonGi, discrètement, dirige ses pupilles vers la page remplie de compositions qu'Axelle a pris peine à écrire. Elle pose vite un de ses bras sur la feuille et la décale d'un coup vif. Indiffèrent, il détourne son regard droit devant, sur le tableau.

La fin du cours approche. Sa tête la lance, elle se dit que manger lui ferait du bien. Elle attend son tour dans la file, au milieu d'autres élèves qui se pousse entre eux et la compresse.

Elle se sert et part vers une table vide. Alyson surgit derrière Axelle qui n'a mangé que la moitié de son assiette. Elle voit le bras d'Alyson passer devant ses yeux pour prendre son assiette encore garnie.

" Tu permets ? " Échappe celle-ci.

Axelle ne comprend plus, elle ne comprend pas où son ennemi veut en venir. Alyson, l'assiette à la main, la dresse au-dessus du crâne de sa proie. Le déclic survient une fois la purée déversée sur ses cheveux. La texture pâteuse tombe le long de son visage, s'écrase même sur ses vêtements.

Elle serre le bord de table et mord sa lèvre. Son nez commence à trembler, signe de faiblesse. Elle se précipite vers la sortie, laissant même son plateau abandonné. Elle aimerait ne rien voir, ni entendre.

A la porte du réfectoire, elle croise brièvement le nouvel arrivant, celui-ci observe rapidement son visage et ses vêtements souillés. Elle continue sa route aussi vite qu'elle ne le peut, ses yeux humides.

Elle arrive aux toilettes les plus proches et tente d'ôter un maximum de nourriture de ses cheveux mais aucun changement... En observant la glace, elle aperçoit encore le papillon volant au-dessus des cabines. D'un coup sec, elle se retourne mais il n'est déjà plus là. L'envie de savoir s'il n'était pas qu'un rêve la tourmente.

Elle ne peut pas continuer les cours ainsi, après tout, elle ne se sent pas à sa place ici.

Elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie, elle ne trouve rien de mieux. Elle entre timidement et demande à voix basse un papier d'absence à l'infirmière. L'infirmière l'accueille, elle n'eut le temps de l'examiner plus, sans poser de questions, elle signe le papier dans l'immédiat. Axelle le prend entre ses doigts et la remercie.

Axelle passe à la vie scolaire du lycée déposer son morceau de feuille signé. Ils la dévisagent tous de façon presque irrespectueuse.

Elle accoure jusqu'à chez elle, elle coure autant qu'elle le peut, son sac sur les épaules, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. **Elle évacue ce qui est indésirable.**

Elle part de suite se changer, prend une douche et enfile des habits propres. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux ainsi, elle a résolu une partie des problèmes du jour. Après quelque temps, l'envie soudaine de sortir la traverse. Elle s'habille plus chaudement et va vers le petit espace vert, aux couleurs de l'automne.

Elle parcoure les rues parfois un peu sales. Puis, ses pensées se mettent à dériver vers YoonGi, le garçon étrange, le cadavre ou le nouveau comme l'appelle-t-elle. Ils se sont trouvés la dernière fois, à cet endroit et Axelle a peur qu'il n'y soit encore...

Elle tente d'effacer cela de sa mémoire et pose son dos contre l'herbe immédiatement à son arrivée. Elle met comme à son habitude ses écouteurs et envoie le son au maximum dans ses oreilles, elle veut seulement entendre la musique. Elle ne veut plus avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit... De rien... Absolument rien...

Elle reste une bonne heure allongée ainsi, les yeux clos. Elle se lève, en prenant son temps et rejoint la route. Au-delà des passages piétons et des voitures qui secouent sa chevelure et son long manteau, elle remarque un petit café. Avec la fraîcheur de saison, un chocolat chaud lui irait bien.

Elle pénètre à l'intérieur de ce café. Elle le trouve magnifique. Elle s'installe à une table libre, un serveur s'approche, en voyant son minois, un autre naît dans l'esprit d'Axelle. Le visage asiatique de cet homme, lui rappelle certaines choses. Il prend la commande, son accent ressemble à celui de YoonGi, elle le trouve adorable.

Son chocolat débarque quelques minutes plus tard. Elle souffle dessus pour le refroidir un peu. Le touillant de temps en temps, elle se laisse emporter dans le tourbillon qui se forme. Sa tête lourde, reposant sur son bras, elle rêvasse, elle en a oublié sa boisson, ses doigts ont même finis par lâchés la cuillère. Le serveur s'avance vers Axelle, penchant sa tête pour mieux voir son visage.

" Tu ne le bois pas ? Ça ne va pas ? " Demande-t-il.

Axelle sursaute et cherche autour d'elle. Elle prend peur.

"Ho ! Si... Mais... J'étais juste... Dans mes pensées..." Bégaye-t-elle.

Il esquisse un large sourire.

"Je sais que je ne suis qu'un simple serveur qui t'es inconnu mais si tu veux parler de quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux. "

Se confier est si effrayant, elle est comme paralysée. Elle le dévisage et laisse tomber sa tête vers la table boisée. De nouveau dans le fin fond de son imagination, elle néglige sa présence. L'inconnu, s'assoie sur la chaise d'en face et allonge ses bras et son visage sur la surface pour chercher les pupilles de l'occidentale.

" - Alors, vas-y, dis-moi... Je ne te jugerais pas si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Engage-t-il le regard plus sérieux, les commissures des lèvres toujours légèrement relevées.

 **Je ne vais pas si mal...** Affirme-t-elle d'une voix mensongère.

Tu as l'air si perdu, je ne peux pas croire que tu sais vraiment où tu vas. Je peux lire ce que tu ressens avec seulement le fond de tes yeux, j'arrive à lire tes pensées seulement avec les expressions de ton visage. "

Elle trouve cet homme bon parleur et charmeur, difficile et doué. Il n'a plus son tablier, il vient sans doute de débauché. Elle hésite, pas qu'elle ne le trouve pas gentil mais cela lui paraît juste impossible.

" - Ma vie n'a jamais été rose, ni noire, elle n'a aucune couleur.Elle explique.

Une vie sans couleur ne peut pas exister. Une vie sans couleur n'est que synonyme d'ennuis, quand on a une vie sans couleur on ne vit pas. " Ajoute-t-il.

Relevant sa tête, elle plante son regard dans le siens.

" - **J'ai parfois envie de disparaître, de ne plus exister** , mais je n'y arrive pas, j'en suis incapable. Annonce Axelle.

Parce que tu as peur. Parce que tu dois atteindre quelque chose. Car tu dois rencontrer quelqu'un. Car tu dois réaliser ton rêve. Tu n'as rien fais encore et je le sens. Nous sommes ici pour faire quelque chose et évoluer. **Nous vivons car nous ne pouvons pas mourir ainsi** et tu as toi-même conscience d'avoir quelque chose à accomplir.

 **Je n'ai pas de rêve... "**

Sa vision se brouille.

" Tu as un rêve. "

A l'entente de ces mots les gouttes tombent une par une. **Elle a honte de tout ça.** Le serveur, en voyant ses larmes, pose une main sur la sienne. Axelle se sent mal, elle frémit et glisse vite la main concernée sous la table.

" Des personnes te font du mal ? " Demande-t-il, la voix pleine de compassion.

" Oui, il me traite comme un chien des rues. «, aurait-elle aimée répondre. Elle pleure, elle ne le veut pas. Il tente de la calmer en caressant doucement son dos. Elle frissonne une fois de plus.

" Ne t'inquiète plus maintenant, tu peux parler librement sans être jugée. Je te raccompagne chez toi. "

Les yeux d'Axelle grandissent, elle est surprise d'entendre cela. Elle répond négativement de la tête immédiatement. Il prend son manteau et le lui tend. Elle paye son chocolat et arrache le manteau de ses mains. Elle l'enfile et commence à sortir.

" Attends-moi. " s'exclame-t-il en prenant sa veste.

Il la rejoint à sa droite et marche avec elle. Axelle n'est pas à l'aise et ne fait que se décaler ou reculer, histoire de ne pas être trop proche. Son téléphone affiche 16h12, sans s'en rendre compte, elle a passé un bon bout de temps dans ce café. Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire.

 **" Moi aussi, ma vie n'a pas toujours été une réussite, comme tout le monde... "** Entame-t-il.

Elle continue de marcher sans rien répondre.

" - J'ai perdu des personnes importantes aussi...

Je suis désolé... Répond-t-elle.

On a tous nos faiblesses, mais on reste fort, on reconstruit notre château de cartes après chaque chute même si cela prend du temps. "

Son visage si triste, ses paroles vraies et envoûtantes... Axelle comprend ce qu'il veut dire. Arrivés devant chez la brunette, elle se stoppe. Le serveur la suit, il la regarde, dans ses yeux, Axelle lit un grand chagrin.

" - Je m'appelle SangGi. Murmure-t-il.

Axelle. Enchaîne-t-elle.

Axelle, reconstruis ton château de cartes, **bas-toi.** "

Elle sort un léger sourire et il part. Elle le regarde s'éloigner, sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourne de temps en temps, recourbant ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui Axelle vient de rencontrer SangGi...


	8. Chapitre 6

_This night, I had a dream. You were flying just like a butterfly, so far away._ _That far where I couldn't touch you._

SangGi vient de partir depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Axelle l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une simple tâche sous l'éclairage des lampadaires.

Elle a l'impression d'être perdu dans le temps. Elle prend son portable, le déverrouille doucement. Il est 16h45... « Le temps s'écoule donc si vite... », Se met-elle à penser.

N'ayant pas envie de rentrer, elle se pose quelques instants sur les marches au pas de sa porte. Les genoux recroquevillés contre sa poitrine, elle attend. Elle observe les autres passants, imaginant leur vie, leurs pensées.

Le froid recommence à la saisir. Elle souffle et se lève, accompagné d'un lourd grognement. Elle pousse la porte sur ses gardes. La lumière est encore éteinte, surprenant. Son père travaille un peu, il n'a pas de revenues énormes ou bien suffisants.

Elle cherche l'interrupteur du salon à tâtons. Elle sent un léger relief sous ses doigts. La lumière fuse. Elle s'enfonce un peu plus dans la pièce. Sa mère dans la pénombre apparaît, tenant une photo dans sa main. Axelle s'approche lentement. Elle fixe le cadre, le déchiffre, elle aperçoit son père, sa mère, son frère et elle. Une veille photo de famille. Si veille, qu'elle était encore joyeuse, qu'elle était encore plus petite que sa mère, que son frère était là, que ses parents s'entendaient bien, qu'elle n'était pas dans l'indécision.

Elle connait bien la tension entre ses parents, elle ignore pourquoi mais elle le sait, il se passe quelque chose.

Elle monte dans sa chambre, sur sa route, elle s'arrête, hésitant à demander à sa pauvre mère démunie où est son mari. Regardant le visage apeurée et déprimée de sa maman, elle y renonce et continue.

Son dressing déjà ouvert, elle marche à grand pas vers celui-ci. Elle s'enfouie encore sous sa grosse couverture avant de fermer les yeux.

Le soleil l'aveugle. En descendant, elle aperçoit son père allongé sur le canapé, au milieu du salon. Il n'a qu'une simple couverture de voyage sur le dos et elle devine qu'il dort. La situation l'inquiète d'autant plus. Elle finit sa routine et part, la tête remplie de mauvaises images.

Devant les grandes portes de son école, elle se dirige vers son casier qu'elle n'utilise que rarement. Elle commence à organiser ses affaires, rangeant tout ce dont elle n'a pas besoin dans le compartiment. Ses cahiers s'envolent soudainement.

Quelqu'un l'a bousculée d'un coup d'épaule. Ses pauvres livres piétinés, étalés sur le sol froid... Un léger rictus apparaît sur le visage d'Axelle mais elle préfère ne pas se confronter à l'agresseur, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu.

Elle s'agenouille près de son matériel, s'apprêtant à le ramasser, avant d'entrevoir une cascade marronnée couler devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle goutte sur ses affaires déjà assez abîmées. Quelques gouttelettes chaudes viennent s'écraser sur ses mains sales. Elle reconnait l'odeur, la chaleur du café noir sans sucre, qu'elle n'aime pas.

Avec audace, elle se met à fixer intensément le coupable. Elle a beau l'observer de plus bas, son regard est pour une fois défiant de toutes hontes. Avant de voir son visage... A lui... Ses yeux. Tous ses muscles se relâchent face à ce tableau... Le tableau dans lequel YoonGi est encore le personnage principal, celui au centre, celui le plus haut, celui qui tient ce gobelet de café.

Axelle n'arrive tout de même pas a décollée son regard du siens, comme d'habitude elle ne peut plus sans dégager. A chaque fois, il lui donne l'envie de lire chaque petite parcelle de ses pensées rien que dans le blanc de ses yeux.

Pendant qu'ils nagent dans le noir de la prunelle de chacun, YoonGi lâche son récipient cartonné dans la satanée flaque de café pur. Il asperge de nouveau Axelle, pour finalement voir fuir celui à la peau cadavérique.

Elle finit enfin sa tache avant de refermer le casier. « Merde ! », bougonne-t-elle. Elle n'a plus la force qui lui permet de continuer, alors, elle s'adosse contre les casiers bleus et se laisse glisser, l'aire perdu. Elle attend 8 heures, et la sonnerie retentit.

" Pourquoi moi ? " Souffle-t-elle silencieusement.

Elle marche jusqu'à la salle de cours, épuisée, tout en pensant à jeter le gobelet vide dans une poubelle.

L'heure de cour passe lentement. Elle ne trouve rien de changé, elle reçoit une boulette de papier sur sa table, elle l'ouvre sachant très bien qu'elle y trouverait une insulte ou des menaces. « Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps. »

Qui peut bien écrire ce genre de chose... Ses doigts n'osent plus bouger, Ils tremblent et se resserrent sur la feuille. Puis, YoonGi rapproche son regard vers l'écriteau, la voyant si crispée, il est curieux. Il ne ressent pas de la haine envers elle, loin de là. Mais alors pourquoi agit-il comme cela ? Lui-même ne le sait pas, il comprend de moins en moins et ne trouve plus aucunes solutions afin de se défaire de ces mensonges, tellement, que sa tête est pleine de choses qu'il ne considère plus à lui. **Nous sommes tous des perdants face à ce ring.**

" YoonGi ! Au tableau ! " S'écrit le professeur.

Il obéit pendant que les ongles d'Axelle trouent le texte. En entendant son prénom, sa jeune voisine retourne à la réalité. Elle redécouvre ce prénom pour la seconde fois, elle, qui ne l'avais pas retenu. Ce prénom lui est si étranger, elle se promet de s'en souvenir cette fois.

L'homme de marbre revient à sa place sous les remerciements de l'enseignant.

Axelle voit les cours se terminer heures par heures. Bizarrement, le petit café au coin de la rue lui manque. Elle s'y sent libre. Le garçon d'hier, SangGi, elle se demande si elle le reverrait, si elle veut vraiment le revoir.

Elle s'est décidée d'une traite. Elle ne veut plus hésiter, elle n'en sent plus le besoin, voulant surmonter ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute et accepter la vie. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, c'est comme si son cœur lui disait d'avancer.

Elle se positionne devant l'entrée de la boutique. 18h30, elle glousse, souffle une dernière fois. Elle s'en sent capable, elle a le courage... Elle ouvre la porte sans réfléchir. Elle distingue au loin SangGi, sa gorge s'emmêle, elle peut à peine respirer normalement.

Elle s'assoit, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il vient vers Axelle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa chair vibre et esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit sourire est compliqué.

" - Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il, la voix enjouée.

Bien... et toi ? " Répond-t-elle d'un ton faible et paniqué.

Il penche la tête sur le côté.

" Je ne te crois pas, il y a quelque chose ! "

Elle ne peut plus sortir un mot, ses paroles restent coincées au fond de sa gorge. Elle craint de dire une bêtise, quelque chose qu'elle regrettera. **Pourtant, elle aimerait tant pouvoir crier, hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.**

Il soupire en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

" Encore un chocolat chaud... " Annonce-t-il doucement.

Il part et Axelle a honte... Elle peine alignée une phrase. Quelques minutes après, il revient le plateau et le chocolat chaud à la main.

« Un chocolat ! »

En le détaillant un peu plus, elle le trouve plutôt mignon. Ses manières et ses traits fins le rendait charmant. Il dépose la tasse encore fumante sur la table en face de la cliente.

Elle se perd encore dans le tourbillon du chocolat, elle médite.

Elle le finit, le fameux serveur revient pour la note. Elle paye, mal à l'aise en sa présence. Une fois fait, elle se dépêche de se couvrir. Elle se retourne vers SangGi.

 **« Excuse-moi... »**

Puis, elle déguerpit. Elle file vite jusqu'à sa maison, congelée par le froid. Elle ne tarde pas pour se changer et s'enfouir dans les draps.

Axelle rêve... Elle rêve, d'une longue route sinistre, sombre, pleine de flaques, inondée... Elle ne sait où aller, cherchant son chemin, la peur se lisant sur son visage. **Elle se place** **au milieu de cette route où elle ne voit pas le bout.** Le papillon apparaît devant ses yeux, toujours de son bleu éclatant. Elle commence à courir, espérant pouvoir l'attraper. Dans un élan soudain, elle court aussi vite qu'elle peut. Elle voit le papillon au loin lui échapper encore. Déterminée, elle heurte un grillage. **La route est barrée.** C'est ici, qu'au loin, le papillon s'éloigne éternellement, pendant qu'elle était incapable d'avancer, à souhaiter être aussi petite que les trous de cette grille.


	9. Chapitre 7

_The mere fact of hear your voice carry me away in a gust of wind. The sole sound of your voice make me flying. If, one day, you had to end up mute, I will never forgive me for that. It will hard to accept to see you in such silence. Express yourself with the melody of your piano is so nice to see, but if it's the only thing that's left you maybe, one day, I'll not be able to understand what you trying to telling me._

Déjà sur le chemin du lycée, elle pense à SangGi. Elle ne sait pas son âge, ni rien d'autre de lui. Depuis leur rencontre, l'attention qu'il porte envers Axelle a l'air importante et c'est bien ce qui la tourmente. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi un tel garçon, banal et sans différence à vue d'œil, se met à prendre part de sa situation, à s'inquiéter. Dans un sens, cela lui donne l'envie d'en découvrir plus à son sujet, mais, s'il n'était qu'un manipulateur ?

D'ailleurs, Axelle pense qu'il ne vit ici que depuis peu. Son visage typé comme celui de YoonGi, son accent aussi similaire, comme l'autre, il doit être étranger. A vrai dire, plusieurs choses lui rappellent son voisin de classe, principalement ses yeux. Sauf à une exception, l'un parait joyeux et sympathique, compréhensible et ouvert, et l'autre est juste mort et impassible, indescriptible et seul.

Elle est arrivée, parcourant les casiers quelques secondes, un frisson parcoure son corps entier. Elle se sent trembler jusqu'à ses ongles, repensant au pire. « Je n'en prendrais plus jamais », Pense-t-elle violemment. Si faible...

Son premier cours commence. C'est quand un seul pied traverse cette frontière que sa respiration s'arrête. Les élèves bruyants sont tous déjà rentrés, pas de professeur en vue. Elle va s'installer, un vide comble la place d'à côté. Une seule personne n'est pas là, YoonGi. Elle souffle discrètement.

Les autres ne se gênent pas pour faire monter les décibels.

" Alors Axelle, bonne journée, hein ? Tu t'amuses comme une folle avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? " Entend-elle.

Elle n'ose même pas l'affronter juste une seule seconde, ce garçon, elle sait qu'il n'est pas venu pour rien.

« Tu ne me regardes pas quand je te parle ? **Provocatrice.** »

Il presse les deux joues d'Axelle entre ses doigts pour pouvoir relever son visage. Plus Axelle tente de se libérer, plus il l'empoigne fortement. Pendant que ses yeux disent « aux secours », « pitié », ceux de l'adversaire disent « Souffrance » et « plaisir ».

Il enroule son autre main autour de la gorge de la jeune, déjà trop paniquée.

" Alors, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça, regarde cette connexion entre nous. "

La poigne sur le cou de la victime ne se laisse pas prier. L'air se raréfie toujours plus. Il ne veut quand même pas la tuer ? Quel sociopathe. Aucune compassion, pitié, douceur ne se lit sur son visage, de toute façon, elle perçoit de moins en moins l'agresseur. Pessimiste, elle se voit déjà ne plus exister. Enfin... Elle n'était pas capable de disparaître d'elle-même, dans ce cas, que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe à sa place. Elle ne veut plus exister. **Il lui arrive de vouloir tout effacer, tout faire disparaître, que toute sa personne disparaisse...**

Pourquoi n'y arrive-t-elle pas ? Parce qu'au fond, elle entend cette sale conscience lui dire qu'elle ne mérite en rien ce sort, qu'elle doit vivre pour ceux qui n'en ont pas eu la chance. **V** **ivre car chaque petite branche de sa jeunesse formeront un bel arbre majestueux**. Vivre pour casser l'œuf et détruire ce monde. Vivre pour comprendre ce qu'elle est. **V** **ivre pour attendre le renouveau.**

De loin, par ses pensées, comme à son habitude, elle crie à l'aide. Les regards se sont tous braqués sur le duo, certains même sourient. Axelle voit ce ring et elle perd... Encore...

Pendant qu'elle agonise, elle se voit presque ailleurs. Sa vue se troublant, l'air se raréfiant, elle commence à pleurer inconsciemment. Puis, plus rien. Plus aucune pression, ni sur son coup, ni sur ses joues. Elle tombe à terre violemment, retrouvant son oxygène subitement. Elle ne veut plus rien voir ou savoir, elle veut juste reprendre toute l'air qui lui manque et vite.

Pendant qu'elle hyper ventile, sa vue revient doucement, brouillée encore par quelques gouttes d'eau. Elle reprend ses repères et ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe... Les autres ne disent plus un mot. Ce blanc sans fin, elle entendrait les oiseaux chantés, même des bruits de vagues inexistantes. YoonGi est scruté, il n'y fait pas attention. Il s'assoie sur la chaise comme s'il était dans un autre monde. Tout devient si calme… Comme si un vent immense avait tout dérobé sur son passage et faisait virevolter les rideaux, détruisait les vitres. Un vent aussi violent que YoonGi.

Alors que la jeune fille se calme, elle tente de retrouver son espace. Elle laisse son dos se renverser sur le dossier de la chaise, encore à bout de souffle.

" Tu as encore des marques autour de ton cou, penses-y " L'alerte une voix.

Son voisin, qui ne la regarde même pas, l'avertie. Ses doigts parcourent le long de sa gorge. Elle glousse en imaginant le contact de la chaire sur sa pauvre peau abîmée, la vision d'une main se resserrer encore et encore. Elle prend peur, de toute façon elle ne peut pas les voir...

Pendant tout ce temps, l'inexpressif a tourné les yeux vers elle. Il l'observe pendant qu'elle ne fait pas attention à lui, quand elle se préoccupe plus de ses dite traces apparentes. Il en profite, il observe plus en détail.

Il apporte son index vers le cou d'Axelle, sur une de ses petites marques. Il se surprend lui-même d'avoir cette pulsion soudaine. Celle-ci, sentant le moindre petit morceau de peau inconnu l'effleurer, panique et laisse son cœur s'emporter.

" Tu en a une là... " Dit YoonGi froidement, son index sur la trace.

Axelle se paralyse face à ce touché, elle ne respire même plus. YoonGi continue à glisser son doigt fin.

" Et là..." Il rajoute.

Elle trouve sa voix tellement envoutante. Elle n'ose pas générer un mouvement, le regard fixe, son corps tendu.

Elle craque et pousse rapidement la patte de l'autre. Il reprend ses esprits et glousse de gêne. Il dévie simplement ses pupilles et pense à autre chose.

Le professeur arrive, Axelle se perd. Il se dépêche de sortir ses documents.

" Excusez-moi pour ces 10 minutes de retard. "

Seulement 10 minutes, Axelle aurait dit 20. Elle doit retirer tout cela de ses pensées, si c'était si simple... A chaque fois qu'elle replonge dans les abysses de son âme, elle revoit toute cette scène jusqu'à ressentir encore son cou étranglé.

Les yeux de YoonGi passent sur son visage de temps à autre. Il la voit désespérée. Elle ne s'en rend même plus compte. Il amène ses rétines vers le tableau en soufflant, Il ne cligne pas des yeux, sans un geste, comme s'il était parti, envoler vers d'autres cieux. Il parait mort malgré qu'il se tienne droit, sa respiration est comme coupée, ses yeux encore ouverts, son visage comme un mur infranchissable. **Il est comme sorti de son corps.**

Axelle se demande pourquoi cet adolescent étrange c'était mis à entreprendre ce contact physique avec elle. Avait-il réfléchi ?

La pendule blanche au-dessus de l'étagère lui indique encore quelques minutes à survivre dans cette salle.

Elle enchaîne les cours et finit sa matinée. Elle va à la petite boulangerie la plus proche et commande un repas avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui reste. Elle remarque que d'autres étudiants sont là, ils parlent, rient. Elle cherche un banc libre ou même une petite borne où s'asseoir.

Elle commence à manger. Pendant ce temps, elle observe le paysage qui défile, triste. Elle espère voir une différence à sa routine, au monde, mais sa boucle est toujours la même. **Elle se retrouve coincée dans une boucle infernale.**

Elle aime ses moments de solitude, ils la rendent si morose mais c'est là qu'elle se sent le mieux. Elle n'a personne.

 **Mais il y a bien des différences entre être seul et se sentir seul…**

La solitude lui tend les bras, elle les ouvre de façon à s'y jeter dedans rempli de désespoir, pensant qu'une solution se trouve au creux de sa grande étreinte. Parfois sa chaleur est douce et réconfortante mais elle peut aussi jouer avec vous contre toutes attentes. Peut-être à part le garçon du petit café, ils ont tous poussés Axelle dans les gigantesques bras de cette dame qu'on appelle « solitude ». Ses bras sont si forts qu'elle ne peut s'en dégager, **« solitude » est tellement présente qu'elle est sa deuxième mère, sa vraie mère.**

Elle retourne vers le lycée passant par les toilettes. L'envie de boire lui prend alors, elle délaisse son sac sur le côté du lavabo, apporte ses mains vers ses lèvres une fois celle-ci rempli d'eau, profitant pour arroser la totalité de son visage.

Elle croise son regard à travers la glace juste un peu plus haut. **« Qui vois-tu dans le miroir ? »** , une voix résonne dans sa tête. Cette petite voix, peut-être est-ce « solitude » ?

C'est alors que ses yeux tombent sur son cou. L'autre n'a pas mentis. **« Alors, qui vois-tu à présent ? »** , cette voix revient. Elle saisit son crâne entre ses paumes et eu envie de crier. « Je ne suis qu'une pauvre voix dans ta tête, **je ne suis que toi-même.** ». « Stoppe... », Lâche-t-elle faiblement et tremblante, elle en deviendrait folle.

Devant la porte de sa maison, le soir, elle s'apprête à ouvrir. Des cries se font entendre de l'autre côté, elle se met à hésiter. Une fois ouverte, elle ne pourra plus l'ouvrir une fois de plus et elle sera condamnée à entendre ses parents se disputer. Face à cette image, elle part soudainement, son cœur palpitant.

Elle rejoint le petit parc dégagé, ses pieds la conduisent automatiquement jusqu'ici. Elle songe, quelques mètres plus loin, à son endroit de paradis. Elle se rapproche un peu plus. Une silhouette se différencie dans le noir. Axelle ne voit que son dos, ses genoux regroupés auprès de sa poitrine.

Intriguée, elle avance peureuse, vers cet inconnu. Jamais personne n'est venu avant, alors qui est-ce ?

Arrivant au pied de la personne, aucune remarque de sa part ne traverse le son du silence. Ses cheveux courts qui dansent, ses épaules plus larges, un homme.

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il ne l'a pas entendu, ni vu, celui-ci fixant l'horizon. Elle recule avant qu'il ne se tourne stupéfait. Leurs cheveux secoués par le doux vent, ils se croisent, ébahit. Son visage, sa peau, elle le reconnait bien. Sa bouille blanche, surprise. Il retire un écouteur de son oreille.

" Que fais-tu là ? " Questionne-t-il surpris.

C'est son endroit...

" Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus... " Marmonne-t-il d'un son quasi inaudible.

Axelle serre les poings, sa mâchoire se contracte. Elle souffle et part s'allonger plus loin. Elle prend ses écouteurs et les démêle avec rage. Elle garde une certaine distance avec lui, passant ses bras derrière son crâne. Elle scrute le ciel.

" YoonGi ? " Elle appelle doucement.

On discerne un son grave venant du fond de sa gorge.

" Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ? "

Elle n'ose pas l'affronter plus que cela. Mais après tout… Elle a déjà fait un grand pas.

" Je t'en pose des questions moi ? " Rétorque-t-il sans émotion.

Elle ne trouve rien à redire... Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, lui, qui d'habitude est si morose. Elle glisse juste dos à lui et devient sourde.

 **" Tu ne mérites pas autant de haine. "**

C'est comme si ces mots devaient être entendus, ils resonnent tel un écho dans son esprit. Rien ne peut plus l'émouvoir que cela, jamais on ne lui avait avoué de telle choses… Alors, derrière ses yeux clos, elle retient quelques larmes. Sa présence se rapproche doucement d'elle. Axelle distingue les moindres bruits de chaussures écrasant l'herbe fraiche. Il la rejoint, tout près, alors qu'elle étend ses paupières.

Il place un écouteur dans l'oreille d'Axelle. Son souffle est rapide, plus vif que la tempête, mais comme la première fois quelle l'avait rencontré ici, une aura chaleureuse émane de lui.

Il effleure le bouton « play » de son écran tactile. Du rap, une langue étrangère traverse le silence. Le rap n'est pas forcement sa tasse de thé et pourtant, celui-ci a tout ce qu'il faut. Il a une véritable force, une histoire. Même sans comprendre une seule parole, son cœur se serre. **Entendre simplement le son de sa voix est une vague qui détruirait tout sur son passage, une vague inondant son visage de milles couleurs.**

L'émotion que transmet cette musique redonne différentes teintes à sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se finisse, son univers est bien changeant. On aurait dit un amour profond.

" - Qui est-ce ? Demande-t-elle.

Moi. » Explique-t-il simplement.

Surprise, elle ouvre grand ses yeux.

« YoonGi ? »

Elle l'interpelle une fois de plus.

 **« Tu as un don. »**

Elle le voit esquisser un léger sourire. C'est la première fois qu'elle est, non seulement aussi proche de lui, mais c'est aussi la première fois qu'elle voit ses lèvres amusées. Elle commence à s'intéresser beaucoup à ses musiques.

" - Quelle est cette langue ?

\- Du coréen, je viens de Corée du sud. "

Axelle en apprend aussi sur lui. Elle se surprend à vouloir poser tant de question.

« De quoi parle ta musique ? »

Il fixe Axelle et pour une fois, son regard est teinté de milles nuances.

« De mon amour pour la musique. Je parle de mon enfance et tout ce que j'ai enduré jusqu'à maintenant et j'ai même osé abandonnée. **La musique est mon premier amour.** »

Un deuxième silence se fond dans les bruits nocturnes qui commencent à venir. Elle verrait presque des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne veut pas partir, elle trouve, étrangement, l'ambiance agréable.

" J'adore la musique aussi. Si je suis encore ici, c'est à cause de cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit de vivre et de continuer. **J'ai pourtant tellement envie de disparaître parfois...** J'ai si peur... Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ? À courir pour rien et voir les autres évoluer sans moi. Pourtant j'essaye de les rattraper mais je me sens toujours terriblement seule comme si personne ne pouvait m'aider ni me comprendre, **comme si je n'avais rien à découvrir du monde** , le monde lui-même ne me comprend pas. " Dit-elle, les larmes déferlant sur ses joues.

YoonGi l'observe avec peine et compréhension.

 **" - J'aimerais disparaître seulement quelques instants du monde, que je ne sois personne. J'aimerais que tout disparaisse, que toute ma personne disparaisse.** Reprend-t-elle.

\- Alors, **disparaissons ensemble.** » Affirme-t-il.

Elle ose à peine le confronter.

" As-tu d'autres compositions ? " Dit-elle, évitant le sujet.

Il jette un œil sur son smartphone. Il choisit une musique qu'il n'a pas terminée, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait précisé.

Ses chansons sont toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. L'émotion n'est pas seulement dans les paroles mais aussi dans le tempo et la voix. Il explique que cette chanson parle d'un garçon qui abandonne son rêve car il se laisse envahir par les horreurs de la vie, il se laisse envahir par les paroles des autres plutôt que les siennes, ou encore par l'échec.

Mais il rajoute qu'il ne trouve pas la fin... Il veut quelque chose d'explosif, qui fait réfléchir et redonne de l'espoir, il se sent juste incapable de trouver l'inspiration sur un tel sujet actuellement.

" - Tes chansons parlent de toi ? Elle questionne.

 **J'écris pour relâcher toute ma tristesse, ma colère, mes problèmes... "**

Il glisse sur le dos, portant son écouteur vers l'oreille opposée. Axelle s'assoupit doucement sans même s'en rendre compte. Sur les compositions de YoonGi, elle s'endort, elle voudrait pouvoir dormir ici éternellement.

C'est à ce moment précis, ce moment où la musique l'envahit, qu'elle sent sa vie commencer. Elle sait que ce moment-là était fait pour être vécu. Cette musique allait la faire vivre une fois pour toute.


	10. Chapitre 8

_When I used to listen to you play piano, I used to dream up that you blazing in intense flames. You were burning, you were consuming yourself until that's left just your ashes. This passion who unite you and your piano will definitely end up to transform you in dust._

YoonGi et Axelle ne sont finalement pas si différents. Cette façon de penser, de s'exprimer, YoonGi le fait bien. Ils ont tous deux conclue cet accord " disparaître ensemble ". Il l'a dit juste avant, **ils doivent disparaître ensemble vers un autre univers, leur univers.**

Comme elle, il se pose bien trop de question et aimerais dire bien d'autres choses. Il se réfugie juste dans ce qu'il aime, juste où il se reconnaît.

Axelle aussi se réfugie... **Elle fuit**.

 **S'exprimer** , ils ont juste besoin de s'exprimer. Mais les mots restent coincés en travers de leur gorge. Alors, ils trouvent les moyens de dégager leur colère et leur tristesse.

Tout ce qui reste bloqué ressort par une plume, avec l'encre. Des émotions qui se reflètent sur un papier blanc, qui se rempli de noir, avec des yeux scintillants de larmes au coin des yeux.

Chaque petite larme qui coulent se transforment en un nouvel accord, une nouvelle mélodie. C'est comme cela que ses musiques sont, on ressent la tristesse, la colère, l'espoir, la souffrance car chaque petite phrase et petits accords sont composés par des perles brillantes de mille feux, pleines de sentiments et de questions.

Axelle tente d'imaginer cela, les paupières closent, transportée par son rap déchainé. Elle tente de l'imaginer derrière son bureau, un stylo à la main, une feuille encore vierge. Ses sanglots coulant sur le papier. Pensant à cela, elle ouvre les yeux, **elle rencontre de nouveau la réalité.**

Le ciel et les étoiles s'affichent tel un tableau magnifique.

Elle tourne la tête un bref instant vers YoonGi. Lui n'était toujours pas revenu de ses songes. Elle peut à peine le voir, le soleil est déjà tombé, il n'y a que la faible lumière du clair de lune qui puisse l'illuminer.

Il est étrangement si différent. Cela le rend intriguant, du moins pour Axelle.

" Je devrais rentrer chez moi, non ? " pense-t-elle. Elle ne veut pas entendre toutes ces disputes, rien que d'y penser, un mal de crâne lui prend. Elle ne veut vraiment pas passer cette porte. Elle voit déjà les choses mal finir, elle a juste envie de… partir…

Parfois, elle se demande, avec toutes les choses horribles que peut nous réserver la vie, ne faut-il pas mieux mourir maintenant ? Elle a peur de ce que lui réserve sa propre vie, mais elle craint aussi la mort elle-même. Elle pleurniche encore, se trouvant idiote, gamine...

Mais elle a conscience qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de partir trop tôt ou bien à l'heure venu de s'éteindre, non... Il est là une question plus importante que cela... **A-t-elle vécu tout ce que la vie lui réserve encore ?** Lui réserve-t-elle du bien ou toutes ces choses qui l'écrasent. Elle n'a aucune idée de comment elle s'en sortira, si elle s'en sort, de comment serait fait son avenir.

" Pourquoi pleures-tu ? " Une voix retentit.

Axelle regarde YoonGi. Elle n'ose pas répondre. Au fond, elle se sent submergée de plaisirs en entendant enfin cette phrase venue de la bouche d'une véritable personne. Quelqu'un qu'elle peut voir distinctement.

Dans les yeux de celui à la peau pâle, elle perçoit de nouveau ces millions d'étincelles. Ils aimeraient pleurer encore et encore.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " Surenchère-t-il

Elle n'est finalement pas si illisible. Il a compris, il ne doit pas parler de cela, c'est trop compliquer pour en parler maintenant.

Axelle se sent comme réconfortée et ensemble, ils partagent leur peur de l'avenir.

 **" Nous ne devons plus avoir peur... Nous devons donc tout affronter, jusqu'à ce qu'on est vu absolument tout, jusqu'au bout. "** Souffle Axelle.

Sa voix tremblante résonne dans cette quiétude paisible.

 **" Nous devrions juste pleurer ensemble pour affronter la vie. "**

Alors un chagrin s'empare de son ami. En acquiesçant timidement, il lâche quelques perles salées à son tour.

Derrière chaque personne, qu'elle soit forte ou bien faible, se cache une faiblesse et une force. Une faiblesse bien plus énorme que l'âme forte, une force bien plus énorme que l'âme faible. Car chaque individu possède une sorte d'opposer, **la faiblesse cachera toujours la force et la force cachera toujours la faiblesse qui la tiraille.**

YoonGi a cette faiblesse et Axelle cette force qui les poussent à continuer. Elle le comprend tout en laissant une part de mystère qu'elle ne comprendra jamais.

Axelle, voyant l'heure tardive, se lève. L'autre attrape le bout de sa manche avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ils s'observent une dernière fois.

" Désolé. "

Après ce mot Axelle part. Il le comprend comme un " au revoir ". Pendant qu'il la voit devenir qu'une ombre sous la lueur de la nuit, elle se retourne.

" **Bats-toi !** Pleure autant que tu le peux s'il le faut ! Continue d'écrire et de composer ! C'est celle-là ta véritable force, alors vas-y ! " Crie au loin Axelle.

Et elle disparaît.

Cette nuit-là, un piano flambait sous des flammes bleutées. Et lui, il le fixait, comme s'il le regrettait, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire ses derniers adieux. Elle le voyait pleurer à chaudes larmes, pendant qu'il se rapprochait toujours plus du feu. Il voulait s'enflammer lui aussi, elle le voyais bien. Et sans savoir pourquoi, elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit…C'est alors que le bout de ses doigts venait jouer avec les étincelles bleues, aussitôt Il s'embrasait entièrement, Il se consumait, Il disparaissait lentement devant ses yeux. Cela l'attristait tant…


	11. Chapitre 9

_The warmth of your hand was hiding my eyes to don't see no more the reality, you was knowing absolutely that I preferred stay in that dream but that's was scaring me._

Axelle vient à peine de se lever. Elle n'a pas vu ses parents la nuit dernière.

C'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait de YoonGi… Ce piano flambant la fait encore trembler. Au final, elle ressent tout autant cette passion enflammer de son compagnon, comme si sa peau brulait et rougissait avec lui. « Je ne devrais pas rester avec lui trop longtemps, je risquerais sans doute de finir en cendre moi aussi », s'imagine-t-elle. Ces flammes bleues, tel le papillon qu'elle aperçoit quelques fois, elles sont aussi belles. Le voir disparaitre dans le feu l'avait attristée.

Enfin, elle se serait incapable de dire s'il était un cauchemar ou bien un rêve. Il était si sombre et effrayant dans un sens, mais il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant.

Repenser aux compositions de YoonGi la rend quelque peu jalouse… Son talent inouï la dépite, elle voudrait pouvoir réaliser de telles musiques… Mais sans matériel, ni argent, ni expérience, tout cela tombe à l'eau…

Elle juste atteinte d'une sorte « d'obsession des mots ». Il y a pourtant tellement d'autres formes d'expression. Mais elle n'a plus le pouvoir de les utiliser comme avant. Mais sans tout cela, elle serait seule, dans la pénombre.

Sur le chemin de l'école, toutes ces choses trottent encore dans son cerveau. Sa journée scolaire n'a rien de bien passionnant. Elle n'a pas croisé une seule fois YoonGi, peut-être est-il malade… Aucune agression de sociopathe, ni d'Alyson, juste quelques boulettes et insultes quotidiennes.

Ce soir, elle veut retourner au café. Après tout, elle se sent tout de même bien reçu là-bas. Personne ne la reconnait.

A la fin de sa journée, en enfilant son écharpe, elle part vers ce lieu. Voyant une table libre près du comptoir, elle s'assoie. Elle pianote sur son portable afin d'écrire quelques idées de phrases peu de temps avant l'arrivée du même serveur.

" - Hey ! Lance-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

\- Bonjours, elle répond, lui rendant son sourire.

\- Comme d'habitude ?

\- Oui. "

Il repart confiant. Sans doute car Axelle lui avait enfin offert un sourire. Il arrive avec son plateau et un chocolat. Il vient s'asseoir en face d'elle.

" - Tu n'es pas venu hier ? Demande-t-il.

" - Désolé, fatigué... "

Elle se retrouve de nouveau à ne plus pouvoir faire de phrases correctes.

" Pas grave. Comment tu vas ? "

Elle le trouve un peu trop familier à son goût. Avec hésitation elle répond.

" Bien... " Dit-elle en pouffant faussement.

Elle voit ses lèvres se recourber légèrement.

" Pour ma part, je vais bien. Mais mon frère est malade. Je l'ai forcé à se reposer aujourd'hui. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas. "

Son expression s'illumine soudainement.

" Juste un rhume d'une journée ou deux... Il est rentré tard hier soir, à tous les coups, il est resté dehors dans le froid, quel idiot il fait parfois. " Il se calme.

Elle esquisse une petite mine souriante avant qu'on n'appelle le serveur dans les locaux.

" J'y vais ! On se revoit une prochaine fois. " Il s'en va beaucoup plus à l'aise.

En sirotant sa boisson, Axelle aperçoit deux filles un peu plus veille qu'elle, sans doute à l'université. Elles regardent SangGi servir les clients un par un avec son visage éclatant. Elles parlent de lui, disant à quel point il est beau.

Axelle ne cherche pas plus et rigole discrètement. Les clientes tombent pour lui.

Au bout d'un moment, il revient vers elle. Pendant que les deux filles le détaillent encore, ils discutent.

" Mon frère est étrange. Avant, en Corée, il écrivait beaucoup de musique, à longueur de journée. Il s'était même habitué à faire des rimes quand il parlait. " Explique-t-il en rigolant légèrement puis reprenant rapidement un air triste.

" Arrivé ici, **il a tout arrêté...** Je me suis inquiété, il a tellement changé. Mais hier soir, je l'ai surpris à reprendre une feuille et un stylo, il écrivait pleins de mots différents, je n'ai pas vu lesquels. Je crois qu'il souffre de quelque chose et je suis incapable de l'aider... " Continue-t-il.

Toute cette description capte l'attention d'Axelle. Le visage de YoonGi et ainsi que tous ces aveux, traverse immédiatement les pensées de la jeune lycéenne.

Elle se contente d'un simple haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse. Elle sait que c'est peut-être mal poli mais les mots restent en travers de sa gorge. Alors, elle relève ses yeux vers lui et recourbe légèrement ses lèvres.

Axelle rentre. En effleurant la poignée de ses doigts, elle sent un frisson, des sueurs froides. Un stresse énorme prend place.

Décidée à s'abriter du froid, elle ouvre la porte et passe le seuil sans se poser une seule question.

En regardant la petite table basse en bois, elle remarque que des papiers y sont posés. Elle les prend et lit entre les lignes avant que son cœur ne loupe un battement. Au fond, depuis quelques jours, elle s'attendait à cela. Elle sentait ce malheur arrivé, seulement, cela ne va aucunement arranger la situation de sa pauvre mère. Elle lui en veut d'avoir fait ce choix, alors qu'elles vivent déjà dans une belle misère.

Sa mère est seule, sur le canapé d'en face. En voyant la voyant, sa poigne se renforce sur le dossier, peu importe si elle l'abîme, pour l'instant elle veut juste retenir ses larmes a tout prix.

" Où est Papa ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ! " Elle sort rudement.

Le visage décomposé de sa mère fixe le néant, le regard vide.

" - Il ne reviendra pas ce soir, peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas tout court, répond-t-elle sa voix craquée.

Que veux-tu dire ? "

En vérité, elle sait déjà... Elle empoigne plus fort le dossier et le place violemment devant les yeux perdus de sa maman.

 **"Impossible."** Se dit-elle, **"impossible... "**. Sa mère est sans travail, elles vont faire comment... Son père n'a même pas une bonne paye... **"On est finit... "**.

" - Mais où dors papa en ce moment ? Et tu te rends compte qu'on est foutu ?! Elle grogne.

Il dort chez un ami, je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi... » Exprime-t-elle désespérée.

Axelle est soudainement prise d'une pulsion et balance les papiers de divorce à terre. Elle court jusqu'à la porte, c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouve de nouveau dans ce parc.

YoonGi est déjà ici. Elle se demande s'il vient souvent à présent. Elle s'approche et s'allonge à ses côtés.

" Hey. "

Il esquisse un grand sourire, le premier véritable sourire qu'elle put voir de lui, avec son regard profond.

" - Tu es venu tard par rapport à la dernière fois. Il la réprimande.

Ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne mais... Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi.

Que t'arrive-t-il ? "

Elle soupire lourdement, sa gorge se nouant de plus en plus. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps...

" **Rien...** C'est bon. "

Trop tard, sortir juste un mot l'a trahie. La main du garçon vient se fondre dans la sienne. Elle trouve ce contacte chaleureux, tellement qu'elle ne veut pas s'en séparer. Ne supportant plus ce silence de mort, elle engage de nouveau une conversation.

" - Et toi, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au lycée ce matin ? Elle demande.

Malade...

Ça s'entend avec ton nez bouché, elle plaisante doucement.

Très drôle ! Je n'aime pas être malade. " Riposte-t-il.

Elle le voit grimacer.

" - Regarde comment tu te couvres aussi, tu es malade et tu portes seulement un t-shirt et une veste en jean...

Je m'en fous, j'ai plus de fièvre.

Mais c'est qu'il est vulgaire." Réplique-t-elle ironiquement, tout bas.

Il se surprend à rire

" - Je suis sûre que tu es aussi brûlant qu'une bouilloire.

Tu as de la chance que je ne connaisse pas beaucoup de mot vulgaire en français. »

Un blanc s'installe une fois encore. Les larmes d'Axelle ont séché si vite.

" Tu as encore tes musiques ? " Propose-t-elle.

Il sort son téléphone et ses écouteurs emmêlés. Il les branche et lui donne une oreillette. Il fait défiler sa playlist, parfois une expression abattue traverse son visage, peut-être de la nostalgie...Il continue de chercher dans son répertoire. Une musique démarre enfin. Elle parait si triste mais encore une fois, pleine d'espoir malgré tout. Chaque fois, Axelle réfléchit à ce que pourrait bien raconter ces paroles. Quand celle-ci se finit, une autre poursuit. Sa soirée se termine, tenant une main brulante, peut-être est-ce la fièvre qui rend sa main aussi chaude. 

( J'aurais aimé savoir ce que j'avais pu faire de mal, mais tu n'as rien voulu me dire. Rester dans cette ignorance est toujours aussi douloureux, tu as préféré le silence. Les derniers mots que j'ai pu entendre de toi n'étaient que des adieux infinis. Je t'ai laissé partir, pensant que tu ne faisais que souffrir auprès de moi. Je me sentais abandonnée avec la mauvaise impression d'être coupable de cet abandon. )

( Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, un nouveau rêve avait montré le bout de son nez. Elle était face à face à YoonGi une fois de plus, une veille lampe accrochée au plafond se balançait. La lumière l'illuminait dès qu'elle penchait de son côté, et quand elle retournait vers l'autre, elle éclairait son visage. Sans rien autour, juste une seul source de lumière au dessus de leurs têtes. YoonGi ne parlait pas, il ne bougeait pas non plus. Sous cette lampe faisant ses allers-retours, aucune expression ne surgissait sur son visage. A moins, que pendant un cours instant, elle pouvait voir un léger sourire venant de sa part, même s'il n'était qu'en coin, s'ajoutant à un regard défiant. )


	12. Chapitre 10

_I was praying to my wings grow back and I will be able to fly far from this place. I wanted to see our wings soar above this starry sky._

Le réveil d'Axelle n'a pas sonné... Ouvrant ses yeux, fatigués, il est 10 heures du matin... Heureusement que le week-end débute.

Elle prend son temps, inutile de se presser. Elle a des petites habitudes, chaque week-end approchant elle sort, voir des danseurs. Elle adore les voir, ils sont talentueux. Tous les samedis, même horaire, s'en est devenu une simple habitude.

Elle aurait aimé prendre des cours de danse aussi... Mais n'y pensons même pas, elle préfère danser seule, même si cela l'attriste toujours un peu, beaucoup même.

Alors, elle ne fait qu'observer... Au même endroit, même heures, même temps, même buée sortant de sa bouche... Quelle monotonie, quand est-ce qu'arrivera le printemps ?

Chaque jour, son chemin est tout tracé, du moins elle le croit fortement. Elle ira se poser sur le banc en face du studio de danse et elle attendra... Encore et encore. Et puis le parc, ce mot lui rappelle YoonGi, la musique, des sensations agréables, **elle aimerait y passer sa vie, toutes ses soirées, toutes ses quelques nuits d'insomnies qui la font souffrir.**

D'ailleurs, elle avait rêvé de nouveau, ce rêve était très confus, ses souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs. Elle courait, vers une station de train, entièrement vide, personne. Elle venait de louper le wagon, sur le bord du quai, ses cheveux partaient dans une danse folle. Le transport défilant sous ses yeux…

De retour à la réalité, dehors, sentant l'air frais sur sa peau, elle étend ses bras et abaisse ses paupières. **Elle voudrait pouvoir voler, comme un oisea** **u.** Elle se surprend à verser quelques larmes, se disant qu'il lui est impossible de voler, a peine si elle court. **" Je ne cours pas... Je suis derrière... "** Elle laisse entendre entre deux pleurs.

Ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements non sophistiqués, elle continue sa route. Elle a probablement passée la moitié de sa journée sur ce banc, les genoux recroquevillés vers sa poitrine. Regardant les danseurs, les passants, la rue, le vide. Elle repense au conflit de la dernière fois et rejette toute la faute sur elle. Pourquoi dans ces moments-là, elle repousse autant sa mère ? Était-elle allée trop loin ? **" Je déçois tout le monde. "** Pense-t-elle très fort, **" Je suis peut-être inutile. "**. Ces phrases tournent en boucle dans son cerveau, un même refrain.

Le soleil commence à s'endormir, il laissera dans quelques minutes la place à son amie " la lune ". Sur l'espace dégagé des arbres, elle reste debout, ses mains dans les poches afin de ne pas les laisser se refroidir, le regard perçant le soleil couchant, perçant l'avenir.

Elle positionne un de ses avants bras devant ses yeux pour cacher ses énièmes larmes.

 **" Je veux voler... "** Elle extirpe difficilement de ses lèvres.

Elle n'en peut plus de se retenir sans arrêt, de devoir s'empêcher de pleurer, de crier, de rêver.

 **" Je veux pouvoir voler ! "** Elle hurle vers le soleil, sentant tout son corps se détendre soudainement.

 **Un moment si beau, vaut le coup de perdre tout ce que l'on possède.** Il vaut le coup de rester ici.

Le soleil est immortel. Il meurt chaque soir, pour revivre chaque matin. Telles les feuilles qui meurent chaque automne, pour revivre chaque printemps. Telle la neige qui meurt chaque hiver, pour se transformer en printemps. Y a-t-il une fin ? Quand ce même cycle l'agacera, peut être qu'un jour, il ne reviendra plus. Quand il en aura marre, nous périront avec lui. Les hommes, la nature, les animaux... Tout... Plus aucune source de chaleur pour notre planète, **il ne restera que des cœurs gelés.**

Une écharpe vient s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

" Alors, tu arrives tôt. Que regardes-tu comme ça ? A quoi penses-tu ? "

Elle dévisage YoonGi derrière elle et plonge ses yeux trempés dans ses prunelles sombres. Elle nage dans ce noir ressemblant a de l'encre. Un jour, elles aussi s'en iront...

Il se place à sa droite.

" - Qu'as-tu ? Lance-t-il.

 **Je déçois tout le monde... »** Elle répond, séchant encore une gouttelette avec le revers de sa manche.

Ils se mettent à observer l'horizon, le reste du coucher de soleil, laissant une traînée orange magnifique.

 **" - J'aimerais m'envoler...** Ajoute-t-elle au silence.

 **Je voudrais prendre mon vol et partir là-bas, tout là-bas. "**

Elle pointe son doigt vers l'endroit le plus éloigné d'eux, si s'était possible, il serait encore plus loin que l'horizon.


	13. Chapitre 11

_**I'm in great need to find this key, the one that will open my heart bursting with chaos. You was saying it to me ! But I not yet discovered it...You know why ? Because you left. Without me. Alone. You flew away suddenly. You left me when I should be with you.**_

Après cet aveu, YoonGi lâche un gros soupire.

" Que racontes-tu... " Ajoute-t-il.

Sa main rejoint celle d'Axelle.

" - Si pouvais, je volerais aussi... Avec toi, ensemble.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? " Dit-elle sans hésiter.

Axelle l'observe minutieusement, pendant qu'il regarde au loin, ses cheveux, ses vêtements voletant dans les airs.

" J'ai confiance, **j'ai le sentiment qu'ensemble, on avancera...** "

Elle se sent soudainement perdu, pourquoi tout cela...

" - Tu atteindras ton but, ce que tu es, le ciel, avoue-t-il.

" Et le siens... " Pense-t-elle, " Si nous devons y aller ensemble... ".

" - Je n'ai pas de but, je n'arrive plus à rien.

\- On a tous quelque chose enfoui au fond de nous. **La confiance.** Ai juste confiance en toi même. Je sais que l'on se bloque, que l'on s'enferme à cause de nos idées fausses mais... On peut tous voler... "

Elle ne cherche pas plus. Ces paroles sont comme divines, elles donnent l'impression d'être une certitude et elles envoûtent Axelle. Elle a effectivement un but. Les autres ne savent que se moquer, rigoler, ils n'apportent rien, ils n'écoutent rien. **Elle aimerait juste pouvoir changer** , partir loin de ce pays, découvrir, explorer une nouvelle vie. Ici, elle n'a plus aucune ressource qui pourrais bien lui servir. Elle voudrait vivre dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait la reconnaître, comme si un masque neutre enveloppait son visage, une sorte de clown triste.

" - Mais pourquoi toutes ces belles paroles ? Elle demande curieuse.

\- J'ai trouvé ma force, mon but. J'ai enfin compris quelque chose d'important...

\- Et qu'elle est cette chose ?

\- On abandonne jamais nos rêves, on ne s'abandonne jamais. **On doit survivre...** On rampe, on marche, on cour, on vole. Peu importe les autres qui ne nous comprennent pas, **tant que nous, nous croyons en ce que nous sommes.** Il faut pouvoir montrer à tous ces gens contre nous de quoi nous pouvons être capable. Si cela vient du cœur, nos envies, alors nous ne marcherons jamais seul. "

Et il s'arrête un instant, réfléchissant un peu plus.

" Tout ces personnes qui te rabaisse, c'est elles qui te donne l'envie de réussir toujours plus. Et pourtant, elles pensent encore te mettre à terre alors qu'au final elles ont entièrement tort. "

Elle retient encore ses larmes. YoonGi doit-être son compagnon de route. Peut-être bien...

 **" La clé qui siège tout au fond de nous, un véritable chaos, est celle qui ouvre notre cœur. "**

Il se met à la fixer passionnellement, comme si cet échange signait la fin de leur rencontre. La brunette remarque que sa main se resserre plus fort sur la sienne.

" - Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Ose-t-elle, lâchant un léger rire.

\- Pour rien... Tu me fais trop pitié. " Il rigole.

Pour une fois, elle n'a pas besoin de se sentir contrariée par une telle réflexion. Au contraire, son rire est si communicatif qu'elle pouffe de nouveau. **Peut-être fait-elle vraiment pitié, sans doute. Mais pas plus qu'un autre individu, pas plus que lui.**

Pour la première fois, YoonGi se jette dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il l'enlace aussi fort qu'il le peut. Axelle ne le repousse pas. Au creux de ses bras, le ciel maintenant sombre, le léger vent frais, elle se sent plutôt bien.

Peut-être est-elle en train de renoncer à tout, elle ne sait quoi faire dans une telle situation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit de plus qu'il s'écarte déjà. Elle tente de réfléchir au message que peut bien envoyer un moment aussi tendre et proche... Y en a-t-il un ?

Ses yeux se sont presque inconsciemment fermés. La tristesse l'envahit en quelques secondes.

 **" À une prochaine fois. "** Échappe-t-il avant de repartir.

Elle n'a plus qu'a retourné chez elle.

Dans un nouveau rêve, elle voit YoonGi s'enfuir. Au loin, sur cette route effrayante, elle le voit s'éloigner. Rien ne lui vient, comme inapte à réfléchir, elle n'agit en rien. La balançoire est inoccupée, elle tangue de gauche à droite avec légèreté. Avant de se réveiller, elle n'a eu le temps que de s'avancer un peu plus, espérant retrouver son acolyte. Plus elle retrouve sa conscience, plus ses jambes s'élance dans une course sans réelle destination... Au final, aucune silhouette, même pas une seule ombre... **Il est devenu un fantôme et elle efface déjà son visage.** La dernière chose qu'elle aperçoit est ce fameux papillon bleu, enfermer dans une petite cage.

Il faut trouver la clé... Mais tout ça, elle n'a pas encore compris.

Le lundi est revenu, une nouvelle semaine. En classe, un vide comble la place voisine, celle de YoonGi. Elle observe le dossier de la chaise, se demandant s'il est encore malade. L'heure de la fin des cours arrive. Elle s'empresse de monter vers la salle de musique.

La fenêtre est ouverte.

" Quelqu'un est venu ici ? Étonnant. " Elle marmonne.

Elle passe sa tête à travers celle-ci, appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord. Elle avait déjà pensée à sauter auparavant... Mais en vérité, elle en est incapable. **Pourtant, son désespoir est si grand.**

La vie est loin d'être terminé au final, partir trop tôt ne sert à rien. Mais elle doit avouer, que même maintenant, quand elle se retrouve au-dessus du vide ainsi, l'envie de se laisser tomber revient. Son cœur lui dit : non, sa conscience, elle : oui. Deux sentiments s'entremêlent et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Elle lance la musique et se met à danser. Les bruits de pas qui s'approchent sont camouflés par la chanson. En un instant, on lui fait un croche-patte, s'écrasant au sol.

" Alors c'est là que tu te cachais sale pouffiasse. " Bronche une fille avant de lui envoyer son pied dans la cuisse.

 **" J'aurais peut-être dû sauter... "**

Le soir, elle part rejoindre SangGi. En s'asseyant à une table libre, celui-ci lui fait un léger signe de la main. Il sert ses autres clients avant d'approcher Axelle. Elle remarque vite l'horreur dessiné sur son visage au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux se réduit.

" Il y a quelque chose ? " Adresse-t-elle un peu perplexe.

Il pose soudainement son plateau.

" Des bleus. Tu as un bleu sur ta joue, et puis, sur ton front ! "

Elle souffle, démunie.

" C'est juste des bleus... " Le rassure-t-elle, baissant la tête.

" Mais ta lèvre est coupée aussi ! " Il hausse un peu la voix.

Son bras tente de recouvrir son visage.

" Viens... "

Il attrape son poignet et l'emporte dans les locaux, prévenant au passage son collègue. Ils pénètrent ensemble dans une salle plus éloignée. SangGi trouve une petite boîte rouge et commence à chercher le nécessaire.

" On a toujours une boîte de secoure ici. "

Il apporte un tabouret et le place en face d'un autre, ordonnant gentiment à son amie de s'asseoir. **Axelle voit à travers lui le grand frère qu'elle avait perdu...** Il dépose par petit points de la pommade sur sa joue bleutée. La froideur de ce gel provoque des millions de frissons à Axelle. Pendant qu'il applique le tout sur sa peau, il se met à rigoler. D'après elle, le moment présent n'est pourtant pas vraiment drôle.

" Qu'est ce qui te fais rire autant ? "

Il colle le miroir de sa boite rouge devant son visage. Le smiley peint sur sa joue lui retient un sourire. Elle abaisse la glace pour regarder le visage amusé de SangGi.

" Gamin. " Lâche-t-elle doucement.

" Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi... " Elle enchaîne.

Un blanc. Un silence. Des aiguilles qui claquent. Une mouche qui vole.

" Mon grand frère aurait peut-être été ainsi lui aussi. Il aurait eu 25 ans... " Dit-elle attristé.

L'ambiance égayante d'il y a quelques instants vient d'être enterrée loin sous terre... Pourquoi s'est-elle engagée sur un tel sujet ?

" - Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule.

 **\- Je ne me sens pas si seule...**

 **\- Tu mens. "** Il surenchère sèchement.

Sous cette parole, elle fait tomber sa tête vers le bas.

" - Lors de notre rencontre tu avais dit la même chose, le même mensonge. Ma vie ne va pas si mal...

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela pour moi. "

Son visage s'assombrit.

" - Alors je devrais partir c'est ça ? Je devrais disparaître de ta vie et faire comme tu n'avais jamais exister ! **Disparaître tel un fantôme...** Comme si on ne s'était jamais connu... " Évoque-t-il.

Axelle plonge dans ses prunelles encrées.

" - Mon frère me manque moi aussi... Il explique, redevenant impuissant.

\- Où est ton frère ?

\- Il est repartit ce matin, en Corée...

\- Pourquoi donc ?

 **\- Il part atteindre son but, réaliser son rêve... "**


	14. Chapitre 12

_**That's how you left, then you sacrificed everything, including me... The worst in this, it's that I was feeling guilty just as much you.**_ **Because everything was in the process of collapsing, burning and I did nothing**

Axelle n'ose plus rien dire... SangGi perd ses parents, puis son frère. Elle se sent tellement impuissante, jusqu'à s'en vouloir.

« Je suis là... » Elle bafouille.

Ses lèvres se mettent à trembler. Son teint devient soudainement blafard.

« Merci. »

Sa voix parait si faible. Il se tait. Axelle fixe le haut de son crâne avec tristesse et compassion. Elle se demande si peut-être en avait-elle dit de trop, la culpabilité se manifestant.

Quatre jours ont filés à une vitesse ahurissante. Pendant ce temps, aucune trace de YoonGi, juste sa chaise qui comble le vide. Axelle se sent empli d'une certaine solitude... Elle avoue, le fait qu'il ne soit plus là devenait progressivement un manque. La fin du coure sonne.

« Bonjour monsieur. » Adresse-t-elle timidement à son professeur principal.

Elle balaye la salle une énième fois pour s'assurer que tous les élèves ont bien déguerpis. L'enseignant la regarde d'un air désintéressé, mais cela est habituel chez lui.

« En quel honneur ai-je le droit d'entendre ta voix une seule fois dans l'année. " La nargue-t-il, prenant un air snob.

L'envie de l'insulter de tous les noms possibles lui monte à la tête.

" - Savez-vous où est YoonGi ? Se retenant d'être agressive.

\- Étonnante question venant de ta part. Il est reparti en Corée apparemment. "

Son visage se décompose. Il se ternit. Il se décolore. Il s'éteint. **Il ne lui a rien dit.** Il est juste parti, comme ça... Il s'est enfuit... Alors que son souffle s'active, en plein milieu du couloir, partagée entre une colère et un chagrin énorme, elle s'accroupie contre le mur. Trahis. A bout de force. De nouveau délaissée.

Ce samedi dernier, ce regard, cette accolade, **c'était une fin...** Une véritable fin... Il a réellement trouvé son but, sans elle. " Tout était en train de s'effondrer, de brûler et je n'ai rien fais. " Il l'a devancé et abandonné sur cette route... Avant même qu'elle est pris son vol, elle aussi.

Elle rejoint le café rapidement. Des regards surpris l'espionnent, la voyant entrer en furie, essoufflée.

« Tu arrives tôt. Mon frère est enfin retenu à une audition ! L'interpelle SangGi.

\- SangGi, ton frère, il s'appelle YoonGi ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Le visage de son ami se crispe. **Il est trop tard... Tout est bien réel.** Cet être puissant, doué a donc tout quitté...

« Il a enfin été retenu. Il ne reviendra pas... Il va devenir artiste. » Il ajoute calmement.

Ses larmes menacent de couler.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Il s'inquiète soudainement. Mais elle ne trouve plus les mots.

« **Il m'a abandonné... Lâcher... Laisser tomber... Trahis.** »

Après quelques instants d'inactivités, il l'emmène dans son appartement à la fin de son service. Elle accepte. Il la traîne jusqu'à sa résidence. Elle se reproche de n'avoir rien vu, de ne pas avoir deviné plus tôt... Tous ces moments, ils n'auraient finalement servi à rien...

Il ouvre la porte. Sa maison est bien rangée et jolie, plus que la sienne, ce qui lui parait étrangement logique.

« Viens. » Lance-t-il, prenant furtivement son poignet.

Il se dirige vers un couloir et tourne vers une porte bleue à sa droite. C'est une chambre. Un lit, un bureau... Sur ce bureau siège du matériel. Un synthétiseur, un ordinateur, un micro, des feuilles, beaucoup de feuilles. Des millions de feuilles étalées partout, qu'avait-il pu bien se passer ? Soit cette fenêtre ouverte les avait emportées, soit YoonGi lui-même avait tout saccagé. C'est la chambre de YoonGi, c'est évident.

" Tu sais, **Je crois qu'à l'époque, il n'avait que son piano. Il devait se sentir déjà très seul...** "

Axelle se sent subitement coupable. Elle n'avait pensé qu'a sa propre personne, sa propre solitude et n'avait même pas vu la sienne...

"J'ai pourtant essayé de le soutenir. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. **Il n'écoutait plus son cœur, mais les paroles des autres, Il écoutait l'image que les autres se faisait de lui, Il écoutait ce que les autres ne voyait pas dans son cœur souffrant.** Il avait tout arrêté. En fait, **je pense qu'il voulait à tout prix se détacher de ses passions pour ne plus avoir mal...** Il se disait que sans doute, c'était vrai, tout cela ne servait à rien, c'était juste là pour lui faire du mal, alors que pourtant toutes ces années cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Le lendemain lui faisait peur, Il avait peur de vivre, il priait parfois pour que la nuit l'assassine. "

Il prend une longue respiration. Axelle se souvenait d'une discussion qu'elle avait entretenue avec lui sur ce sujet.

« Ce qui le maintenait en vie était cette envie de musique et il l'accusait de ses problèmes. Il avait tout jeté... Il suivait ce qu'on lui disait de faire... **Il s'est détruit, tué à l'intérieur par une simple peur.** »

Toutes les compositions qu'elle avait écoutées, elles sont si tristes. On sent qu'il lui est impossible de faire marche arrière.

« Soudainement, il est reparti en disant juste qu'il atteindrait son but, peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait, du moment que lui, était fier. "

Un blanc s'installe, Axelle contemple SangGi.

" - **Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que ce jeune garçon que je voyais avant, celui qui sacrifiais tout ce qu'il aimait pour ses proches... Et bien, à présent, Je crois qu'il est en train de sacrifier tous ses proches pour ce qu'il aime.** Et je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai peur pour lui...

\- Pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ? Elle questionne.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... "


	15. Epilogue

_**I was hanging this shoes to my tree. Even if it will carry on to grow up without you, your presence will still here. It was as if I was in mourning then you were just gone. But, to me, this emptiness that you created was so real that I had the impression to lose you forever.**_

Axelle commence doucement à comprendre YoonGi. Elle est un peu dans le même panier... Et qu'aurait-elle fait si la possibilité d'atteindre son but était juste en face d'elle ? Elle aurait probablement tout abandonné... Après des années à se battre, elle se serait probablement laisser porter, peu importe ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Oui, elle se sent trahis, abandonné une fois de plus, et elle a peur... " Je suis une sale peureuse... Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de continuer sa route. "

L'accident, l'argent, ses parents, le lycée... Tout cela n'est que déchet. Elle se force à ne plus croire en rien, aucun espoir, ni magie.

Nous revenons au début, rien est tout rose, rien est tout noir, peut être que tout n'a pas de couleur. **" Dans ce cas, je suis sans doute déjà morte. "**. A force de ne pas voir et d'écouter ses simples conclusions, de croire les autres et ses propres fausses idées, **" Je me tue de l'intérieur... ".**

Elle ne se nourrit plus de ses passions et de ses rêves, elle ne fait que boire l'aura négative des gens, de sa vie sombre.

" Je commence à croire que toi et mon frère étiez fait pour vous rencontrer. " Annonce SangGi, la réveillant de ses pensées.

Axelle réfléchit de nouveau. Peut-être, mais pour elle, il est reparti.

" Je ne crois plus en rien... Je suis encore plus perdu qu'avant, je ne sais pas de quoi je souffre réellement. On s'était promis de parcourir notre route ensemble, il me guidait et il est partit... " Réprime Axelle sous quelques sanglots.

" Je ne veux pas rentrer... Elle relance.

\- Tu n'as cas resté ici, c'est mieux pour toi, non ? "

Pour une fois, elle ne se pose aucunes questions, cela lui est totalement bénéfique. Alors, elle accepte doucement, tentant de feinter un sourire.

SangGi a proposé une idée de film, il a même cuisiné typiquement coréen. Cette soirée a remonté le moral d'Axelle. Puis, vient le temps de se coucher, SangGi se sentant épuisé.

Axelle est presque mal-à-l'aise de devoir emprunter la chambre de YoonGi. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, en observant les rideaux de la fenêtre virevoltant avec les feuilles.

Par curiosité, elle ose en attraper une. Des milliers et milliers de paroles.

" Connais-tu la baleine 52 hertz ? Cette pauvre baleine errant seule dans les océans car elle est différente. Son chant est bien plus haut et fréquent, c'est pour cela que les autres ne la comprennent pas. Mais au fond, n'essaye-t-elle pas d'appeler à l'aide ? "

Elle continuait de déblayer le sol, lisant avec rage les mots de YoonGi.

" Cette douleur se propageait en moi tel un cancer et j'avais cette dure impression d'être parmi tous ces malades qui ne peuvent être soignés. "

" C'est cette rage qui me pourrissait de l'intérieur et je ne pouvais me calmer. Je n'ai aucune issus alors que toi, je suis sûre que tu pourrais en trouver une bien avant moi. "

Elle serrait les poings, " menteur ! ".

" Nous sommes étranges, à coup sûr, comment pouvons-nous faire partis du même monde ! Parfois, le soir, quand j'écrivais, je te détestais, mais il me suffisait de te voir dans ce parc pour comprendre à quel point je ne pouvais te haïr. **A vrai dire, je maudis le fait que tu me donne du courage et que tu m'enfonce toujours plus dans mes peurs noires. "**

" Et toi alors ?! " Lâche-t-elle, jetant violemment le feuille à terre.

 **" Les autres baleines ne sont pas comme moi, elles ne parlent pas la même langue. Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas bizarres, ni différents, nous sommes juste deux baleines hors du commun. "**

" Tu sais, le chaos sera toujours présent, mais tu ne peux pas le laisser enfermer dans ton cœur comme tu le fais. "

Sur cette feuille est dessiné le papillon bleu, celui de son imagination. Il le voyait lui aussi. Il se décolle du papier et prend son envol. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre. Il se dissipe au loin, s'éloignant toujours plus.

" Papillon ! Parle à YoonGi ! Dis-lui que... Que... Que je rêve éveiller ! "


	16. Blue Butterfly - Dream

Toutes ces nuits où j'ai rêvé de toi, je viens de réaliser que tu ne faisais que m'échapper. Tu me fuyais sans arrêt alors que j'essayais de te rattraper. Même ceux où nous étions proches, tu finissais par disparaître. Cela devait être un signe pour m'avertir de ne pas te laisser partir, ou pour m'avertir d'à quel point tu était inatteignable. A toi de me le dire.

Tu étais une sorte de démon qui hantais mes rêves nocturnes. Tu prenais mon âme même le jour puis tu me délaissas.


End file.
